Kuoh Gakuen no Basketball
by Vongola Shodaime
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang pindah dari Italy ke Kota kelahiran Kuoh, dikejutkan dengan sekolah barunya, Kuoh Gakuen yang akan membubarkan Club Basket. Naruto Uzumaki dengan tekad yang kuat kembali membangun Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen, untuk menunjukan pada Jepang, kalau Kuoh Gakuen adalah nomor 1/SlightKnB/HaremNaru/SmartNaru/EmperorEyeNaru.
1. Chapter 1: Kembalinya Club Basket

**Disclmaer:**

 **Naruto dan DxD saya tidak mengakui kedua kepemilikan itu, tapi sayang mengakui jalan cerita ini milik saya.**

 **Naruto DxD: Kuoh Gakuen no Basketball**

 **Raiting: M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Souna**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, slightKnB, OOC, EmperorEyeNaru!, HaremNaru!**

 **.**

 _Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang pindah dari Italy ke Kota kelahiran Kuoh, dikejutkan dengan sekolah barunya, Kuoh Gakuen yang akan membubarkan Club Basket. Naruto Uzumaki dengan tekad yang kuat kembali membangun Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen, untuk menunjukan pada Jepang, kalau Kuoh Gakuen adalah nomor 1._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 1: Club Basket Kuoh Kembali di bentuk**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto Uzmaki, pemuda berambut blonde spike pendek, dengan mata kanan berwarna biru _saffir_ dan kiri memiliki mata _light-golden_ , menampakan ekpresi terkejut. "A-apa Club Basket akan dibubarkan?" Naruto menatap terkejut Rias Gremory, gadis berambut merah panjang yang meruapakan Manager dari Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen. "Bagaimana mungkin? Kau tau bukan Kuoh Gakuen memiliki pemain-pemain yang hebat, Tahun kemarin aku melihatnya di _Winter Champion_. Tidak mungkinkan Club Basket sehebat Kuoh Gakuen akan dibuburkan?" Naruto masih tidak bisa menerima kenyataan tentang akan dibuburkannya Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen, karena bagaimanapun, dia masih sangat ingat bagaimana hebatnya Kuoh Gakuen dalam kerjasama maupun induvidual.

"Ya kenyataannya begitu mau bagaimana lagi. Sekalipun kau masuk Club Basket akan tetap dibuburkan karena seluruh anggotanya, dan juga pelatihnya mengundurkan diri, setelah setelah menerima kekalahan yang menyakitkan di final." Rias sejujurnya juga tidak mau Club Basket dibuburkan, tapi apa boleh buat, mereka semua, anggota Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen merasa tersakiti dipertandingan final _Winter Champion_.

"Memang apa yang terjadi di _Winter Champion_?" tanya Naruto penasaran hingga membuat seluruh anggota Club Basket keluar. Termasuk pelatih mereka yang mengundurkan diri. _'Pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres dipertandingan final.'_ Pikir Naruto.

"Bagaimana ya mengatakannya. Mungkin kau bayangkan saja musuh mu meremehkan mu, dan bahkan dengan sengaja mereka memasukan bolanya kedalam Ring mereka sendiri. Untuk mencapai tunjuan mereka, seluruh Point di papan Skor menunjukan angka 2." Rias masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana pertandingan final yang sangat menyakitkan. 222-22, sungguh Point yang luar biasa bukan? Tapi itu semua karena musuhnya bermain-main dengan mereka, terlebih lagi angka 33, itu semua karena mereka sengaja membiarkannya.

" _Angka 2 kah?"_ Naruto menatap atap Ruang Basket, dan menyunggikan sebuah senyum tipis. "Sepertinya ini akan benar-benar menarik." Naruto kembali menatap Rias. "Temani aku untuk menemui seluruh anggota Club Basket sekarang!" Perintah Naruto, dengan menarik paksa tangan Rias.

"He-hei tunggu dulu." Protes Rias karena tidak terima dirinya ditarik-tarik oleh Pemuda Blonde yang baru dia kenal itu.

 **XxX**

"Hey kau!" Naruto berteriak dengan sauara yang keras pada pria besar yang memakai pakian Kuoh Gakuen yang berjalan santai, dengan rambut biru tua. Kalau Naruto tidak salah ingat, pria yang dia panggil adalah _Center_ Team Basket Kuoh Gakuen, yang bernama Sairaog Bael, dan mempunyai nomor punggung #9.

"Aku?" Sairaog mengalihkan pandangannya. "Ada perlu apa kau dengan ku?" tanya Sairaog tenang. "Dan kenapa kau bisa berjalan dengan Rias? Apa kau mengenal dia Rias?" tanya Sairaog pada Rias, mengingat Rias sangatlah populer di Kuoh Gakuen, sudah banyak ajakan pria yang dia tolak, dan baru kali Sairaog, sepupu Rias melihat Rias berjalan dengan seorang pria.

"Sedikit. Dia adalah Naruto Uzumaki. Murid Tahun ke-2 seperti mu yang merupakan murid pindahan dari _Italia_. Dan dia mengajak ku bukan karena seperti pria lain yang mengajak ku untuk mencari kesenangan, dia mengajak ku untuk menemui seluruh mantan anggota Club Basket, dan berniat kembali mendirikan Club Basket. Apa kau mengerti, Sairaog?" tanya Rias tenang, dengan melipat kedua tangannya dibawah _Oppai_ yang membuat _Oppai_ besarnya menjadi terlihat lebih besar.

"Apa? Kau tidak bercanda?" Sairaog menatap Naruto dengan pandangan terkejut, dan dibalas hanya dengan gelengan singkat oleh Naruto. "Jadi kau tidak bercanda yah. Tapi menurut ku itu percuma. Aku juga tidak mau kembali kedalam Club, aku tidak mau mengingat kembali ingata mengerikan seperti itu." Balas Sairaog mengingat pertandingan finalnya di _Winter Champion_.

"Sou... aku tunggu di Ruang Basket nanti jam 4 sore. Jika kau menang dari ku maka kau boleh menolak yang kuminta, tapi jika aku yang menang. Kau harus kembali kedalam Club, apapun yang terjadi." Balas Naruto tenang yang berjalan santai meninggalkan Sairaog. "Rias-Senpai, kita mencari yag lain!" perintah Naruto.

Rias tersadar dari lamunannya yang masih mencerna apa yang dikatakan murid pindahan dari _Italia_ itu. "Ha-ha'i." Balas Rias berlari kecil mengejar pemuda blonde yang sudah berjalan duluan meninggalkannya.

 **XxX**

"Jadi kau, Vali Lucifer?" Naruto menatap datar pemuda berambut perak yang duduk diatap sekolah dengan membaca sebuah Novel. Dia tidak begitu ingat ada pemain seperti pria didepannya didalam Club Kuoh, tapi menurut Rias dia memang salah satu orang yang menjadi pemain inti.

"Apa mau mu?" tanya Vali tenang dengan menatap pemuda blonde yang tidak dia kenal. Dia sebagai murid kelas 3 tidak pernah melihat pemuda tersebut "Dan siapa kau?" lanjutnya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, murid pindahan Tahun Ke-2. Apa yang kau baca?" tanya Naruto melihat Vali membaca sebuah Novel yang agak aneh menurutnya, karena mempunyai sampul yang bisa dikatakan sedikit _erotis_.

" _Light Novel_ , singkatnya LN. Orang-orang banyak yang menyukai ini, tapi ada beberapa juga yang tidak menyukainya. Apa kau mau mencoba membacanya?" Vali menyodorkan LN yang dia baca pada Naruto.

Naruto menggambil LN yang disodorkan Vali, membukanya halaman yang sedang dibaca Vali, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Aku tidak tau murid kelas 3 disini menyukai hal-hal _erotis_." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias. "Apa kau juga termasuk, Rias-senpai?" tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tidak." Balas Rias kesal, mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, dan melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada. Seorang cewek akan marah jika dirinya dibilang menyukai hal-hal yang berbau erotis, Rias yakin akan hal itu, karena hal itulah dia marah.

"Kenapa kau mengalihkan pandangan mu, Rias-senpai?" Naruto menarik wajah Rias agar menatapnya. "Jangan katakan pada ku, jika kau memang menyukai hal-hal _erotis_?" Naruto tersenyum menatap Rias yang memerah menahan malu.

"Te-tentu saja tidak." Rias mencoba mengalihkan pandangannya, tapi Naruto tidak membiarkannya. "Lepaskan tangan mu!" perintah Rias kesal dengan sikap Naruto yang mempermainkannya.

"Ha'i, ha'i." Naruto melepas tangannya pada wajah Rias. "Soal itu kita bicarakan nanti, Rias-senpai. Disini ada hal yang lebih penting." Naruto kembali menatap Vali. "Datanglah keruang Basket nanti jam 4 sore, kita akan bertanding basket. Jika kau menang, aku akan membelikan mu sebanyak apapun LN _erotis_ yang kau inginkan, tapi jika aku menang, kau kembali kedalam Club Basket. Bagaimana?" Naruto tersenyum tipis menatap Vali.

"Aku menolak." Vali berdiri dengan ekpresi tenang. Dirinya tidak akan kembali kedalam Club Basket, apalagi bermain basket karena itu hanya akan membuatnya mengingat pertandingan final di _Winter Champion_.

"Terserah mu saja. Jika kau menolak aku tidak akan menggembalikan ini." Naruto tersenyum penuh kemangan melihat Vali yang berkeringat karena dirinya sedang memegang benda berharga milik Vali. "Ya mungkin akan aku laporkan pada _Sensei_ nanti." Ujar Naruto.

"Kau sungguh licik. Baiklah aku menerimanya. Aku akan datang nanti. Jadi kembali itu sekarang." Vali mencoba merebut LN-nya, tapi Naruto memasukan LN miliknya kedalam saku celana.

"Aku akan menggembalikannya jika kau datang kesana. Dan juga aku akan memberitau bakat terpendam milik mu setelah bertanding nanti." Balas Naruto yang berjalan pergi, dengan Rias mengikutinya dari belakang.

" _Bakat terpendam?"_ batin Vali bertanya-tanya.

 **XxX**

"Selnajutnya siapa, Rias-senpai?" tanya Naruto yang berjalan tenang dikoridor sekolah, dengan gadis berambut crimson berjalan disebalahnya.

"Issei Hyoudou, orang yang paling tidak ingin aku temui." Balas Rias datar mengingat dia begitu benci dengan pria mesum tingkat akut itu. Walaupun Vali juga masum, tapi tidak separah Issei, yang selalu membuatnya merasa jijik dengan ekpresi orang itu ketika menatapnya.

"Maksud mu pria mesum berambut coklat yang selalu mendekati mu, Rias-senpai?" tanya Naruto menatap Rias tenang. Walaupun dia tidak tau siapa itu Issei Hyoudou, tapi satu hal yang dia tau, pria yang sangat dibenci Rias, ketika pertandingan Naruto pernah melihat Rias tampak sangat benci dengan salah satu pemain Kuoh, yang selalu mencari perhatian terhadap Rias, terlebih lagi selalu menatap Rias dengan ekpresi mesum yang membuat pria itu tampak menjijikan karena wajahnya yang tidak serasi jika ditampilkan dengan ekpresi mesum.

"Ya itu benar." Balas Rias datar.

"Ya kalau begitu akan mudah. Tapi ingat kau tidak boleh berkomentar apapun, jika kau ingin protes lakukan nanti setelah perbincangan ku dengan Issei." Balas Naruto datar yang sedikit mempunyairencana licik untuk membuat kembali pria mesum itu masuk kedalam Club Basket.

.

"Issei Hyoudou?" Naruto dengan tenang memanggil pria yang berjalan didepannya, yang Rias katakan adalah Issei Hyoudou, mantan pemain Club Kuoh yang mempunyai posisi _Small Forward_.

"Ya." Issei membalikan badannya. "Ehhhhh Rias-senpai." Issei tampak terkejut meliha Rias berjalan bersama dengan pemuda blonde yang memanggilnya. "Siapa kau? Kenapa kau bisa berjalan dengan Rias-senpai, hah?" ujar Issei tidak terima karena Rias selalu menolak ajakannya untuk berjalan, tapi pemuda blonde didepannya dengan mudah berjalan dengan idola sekolah itu.

"Kekasih dari Rias-senpai. Ada yang salah dengan itu?" tanya Naruto datar menatap Issei dengan ekpresi yang sulit diartikan.

" _Ke-keasih apa maksud mu?"_ batin Rias mencoba bertanya, tapi dia kembali mengingat perintah Naruto sebelum bertemu dengan Issei untuk tidak mengomentari apapun yang dia bicarakan.

"Hah? Jangan bercanda kau, Rias-senpai hanya milik ku!" balas Issei tidak terima karena Rias direbut oleh orang lain. Dirinya selalu mencoba menyatakan cinta pada Rias tapi dengan mentah-mentah perempuan berambut crimson itu menolaknya, sedangkan pria didepannya mendapatkannya, Issei sangat tidak terima.

"Kalau kau tidak terima datanglah keruang Basket nanti sore jam 4. Kita akan beratnding Basket, jika kau menang dari ku, aku akan memberikan Rias-senpai untuk mu, tapi jika aku menang kau menjauh dari Rias-senpai dan harus kembali kedalam Club Basket, apa kau berani bertaruh?" tanya Naruto tersenyum penuh kemangan karena sudah menggambil langkah yang menurutnya sangat benar.

"Ya aku terima." Balas Issei. "Tepati janji mu jika aku menang. Bala-blonde." Balas Issei yang berjalan pergi dengan kesal.

"Naru-"

"Kita bicarakan nanti. Issei masih tidak jauh dari sini." Bisik Naruto pelan. "Kita ketempat yang terakhir. Kiba Yuuto bukan? Kalau tidak salah dia berada di Ruang Kendo, bukan begitu?" tanya Naruto.

"Ya. Dari mana kau tau?" tanya Rias bingung karena Naruto merupakan murid baru yang bahkan belum sampai 3 hari di Kuoh Gakuen.

"Untuk orang populer seperti Kiba tidak akan susah mencarinya. Kalau begitu kau mencari Souna Sitri, untuk datang nanti jam 4 sore, dan juga Akeno Himejima." Balas Naruto tenang yang berjalan meninggalkan Rias.

"Untuk apa?" tanya Rias dengan suara yang sedikit keras agar Naruto dapat mendengar suaranya.

"Kau akan tau nanti. Sebaiknya kau cari saja, Rias-senpai." Balas Naruto tenang dengan melambaikan tangannya pada Rias sebagai perpisahan.

 **XxX**

"Kiba Yuuto, aku ingin kau kembali kedalam Club Basket." Ujar Naruto tenang didepan pria yang memakai pakaian kendo tersebut. Naruto tidak perlu basa-basi itu hanya akan memakan waktu, sebentar lagi akan segera jam 4, dia tidak punya banyak bagaimanapun caranya dia akan membuat pria tersebut kedalam Club.

"Aku me-"

"Datang keruang Basket apapun yang terjadi nanti jam 4 sore. Jika tidak..." Naruto dengan santai menggambil kendo disampingnya, dan mengayunkannya pada perut Kiba. "...akan aku robek pakaian mu seperti itu." Lanjut Naruto dengan pakaian Kiba yang robek. "Jika kau menang kau boleh menolk ajakan ku untuk kembali ke Club Basket, tapi jika aku menang kau kembali kedalam Club. Dan aku akan mengajarkan mu teknik yang ku pakai barusan setelah selesai bertanding, apapun yang terjadi. Kau mengerti bukan." Naruto dengan santai berjalan meninggalkan mantan Shooting Guard Club Kuoh itu.

" _Teknik ini?"_ Kiba melihat robekan bajunya. _"Ini seperti dia memakai Katana sungguhan."_ Batin Kiba.

 **XxX**

"Jadi kalian sudah berkumpul semua?" Naruto tersenyum menatap satu persatu orang yang dia panggil untuk keruang Basket. Sairaog Bael, Vali Lucifer, Issei Hyoudou, Souna Sitri, dan Akeno Himejima, tidak lupa dengan Rias Gremory. "Aku hargai kedatangan kalian." Lanjut Naruto.

"Aku datang karena ingin kau menggambilkan LN ku." Balas Vali datar yang menydorokan tangannya meminta LN-nya dikembalikan.

"Ini." Naruto melempar LN milik Vali. "Kau tidak perlu pergi. Ingat apa yang aku katakan Vali. Aku akan memberitau mu bakat terpendam yang kau punya." Naruo mengalihkan pandangannya pada 3 gadis yang duduk dibangkut pinggir lapangan. "Untuk Souna-senpai, aku meminta mu datang agar kau mau menjadi pelatih Club Basket, mengingat kau murid terpintar, ahli strategi, dan juga adik dari Serfall Sitri, pemain WNBA Jepang. Untuk Akeno-senpai, aku meminta mu agar kau mau menjadi bagian team yang mengobati luka pemain yang cedera, singkatnya Team medis. Itu tergantung kalian menerimanya atau tidak." Jelas Naruto singkat.

"Aku akan melihat hasil tanding ini terlebih dahulu." Balas Souna yang tidak ingin terlalu terburu-buru dalam menggambil keputusan karena menggambil keputusan yang terburu-buru akan membuatnya salah langkah, itulah yang dia yakin.

"Ya aku juga." Balas Akeno yang memiliki pemikiran yang sama dengan Souna.

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada 4 pria didepannya. "...aku sengaja hanya mengundang kalian, karena kalian adalah pemain inti Kuoh Gakuen yang tidak memiliki posisi yang sama dengan ku. Untuk pemain cadangan nanti akan aku pikirkan yang terpenting pemain inti mengingat 3 minggu lagi _Turnamen_ akan segara dimulai, dan juga kita belum mendafatar." Ujar Naruto tenang.

"Ha'i ha'i, itu jika kau menang dari ku bukan?" Issei menatap Naruto bosan. Tidak ada pemain di Kuoh Gakuen yang dapat mengalahkannya, kecuali Sairaog, dia yakin akan menang dengan mudah dengan murid pindahan dari _Italia_ tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Tenang saja. Kekalahan kalian sudah mutalak. Dan agar tidak memakan waktu lebih banyak, kalian ber-4 aku sendiri, siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan poin sebanyak 10, dia yang akan menang, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto.

"Kau bercanda!" teriak Sairaog tidak terima karena merasa diremehkan oleh murid pindahan dari _Itaila_ tersebut dan baru seumur hidupnya Sairaog merasa begitu kesal karena diremehkan.

Naruto berjalan kearah bola basket yang tergelatak. "Aku tidak bercanda, Sairaog. Kita bertanding sekarang. Kalian boleh yang memiliki bola duluan." Naruto melempar bolanya pada Issei. "Kalian majulah, akan aku pastikan kalian tidak mencetak angka sama sekali." Ujar Naruto menyeringai.

.

"Di-dia terlalu kuat." Issei jatuh tertunduk dengan nafas yang sangat kelelahan. Dirinya sangat tidak menyangka, pemuda yang dia tau sebagai kekasih dari gadisberambut Crimson tahun ke-3, berhasil membuatnya seperti seorang anak kecil yang bahkan tidak mencetak angka sama sekali.

"Hah... hah... ini tidak... hah... mungkin kan... dia monster." Sairaog mengatur nafasnya yang kelelahan. Mencetak angka 10 point tanpa balasan sama sekali. Bahkan murid pindahan dari _Italia_ itu sama sekali tidak kelelahan.

"Aku tidak percaya ini. Dia seperti sudah membaca gerakan kita." Vali memang tidak terlalu kelelahan seperti Issei ataupun Sairaog yang berlari terus, tapi dia juga merasa sangat tertekan dengan pria yang menjanjikan memblikan LN sebanyak apapun jika dia menang.

"Aku tidak menyangka kita dibuat seperti seorang pecundang."Kiba lah yang paling lelah diantara yang lain karena dia terus mengejar Naruto.

"Itu karena kau tidak melakukan apapun, Kiba." Issei menatap Kiba kesal.

"Tidak perlu bertengkar terima sajalah kekalahan kalian. Lagi pula mau ada Kiba ataupun tidak, pertandingan akan sama saja." Balas Naruto santai. Naruto menatap 3 gadis disamping lapangan. "Bagaimana dengan kalian?" tanya Naruto santai.

"Aku menerimanya. Tidak alasan untuk menolak menjadi Pelatih Team Basket sehebat ini. Aku sangatt tersanjung kau mengundang ku menjadi Pelatih Basket Kuoh, Naruto-san." Souna berdiri. "Karena aku pelatihnya, aku akan memutuskan jam pelatihan kita akan dimulai pukul 5 Sore setelah pulang sekolah." Ujar Souna.

"Lalu kau Akeno?" Naruto menatap gadis ponytail tersebut dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku menerimanya." Akeno berjalan kearah Naruto. "Lagi pula tidak alasan untuk menolak ajakan pria seperti mu." Ujar Akeno yang mencoba memeluk Naruto, tapi Naruto menghindar. "Are kenapa kau menghindar?" tanya Akeno dengan wajah menggoda.

"Maaf jika aku memeluk ku kau pasti akan memuluk dengan erat dan membuat kehabisan nafas. Mengingat _Oppai_ mu yang cukup besar, walaupun tidak sebesar gadis _erotis_ disana." Balas Naruto dengan menunjuk Rias yang menapakan ekpresi kesal.

"Hah? Apa maksud mu dengan gadis _erotis_ , Naruto." Rias tidak terima Naruto memanggilnya _erotis_ , ya tentu saja gadis mana yang menerimanya jika dipanggil _erotis_ termasuk dirinya.

" _Gomen-gomen_. Kalau begitu..." Naruto menatap empat pria dibelakangnya. "Untuk urusan kalian sudah selesai. Kalian ber-4 harus kembali kedalam Club, tepati janji kalian. Issei kau jauhi Rias-senpai, Vali aku akan memberitau mu besok mengingat hari ini sudah cukup sore, dan Kiba akan mengajarkan mu jika waktu liburan. Kalian ingat itu baik-baik." Lanjut Naruto yang berjalan meninggalkan ruangan basket, dan tanpa pikir panjang menarik tangan Rias. "Kita pulang bersama." Ujar Naruto datar.

"Ehhh tunggu dulu, aku bilang tunggu, Naruto." Ujar Rias malu, dengan wajah yang sedikit merona merah.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

Ini hanyalah pembukaan, untuk lanjutnya akan lebih panjang, dan Romancenya akan saya tambahkan dengan Rias, Akeno, dan Souna, yah walaupun yang paling menonjol adalah Rias nantinya, karena dia adalah Pairing utamanya, tapi ingat ini harem, bukan Drama, jadi tidak akan ada yang sakit hati dianatara 3 gadis itu, karena saya sendiri tidak suka dengan Roamnce Drama, seperti anime Suffle, Sakaimichi no Appolon, ataupun yang lainnya, kecuali Uso karena dia bukan cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Dan yang paling suka seperti High School DxD, Kanokon, Oregairu, Kaichou wa Maid-sama, dan yang lainnya.

Dan terserah kalian ini akan lanjut atau tidak. Tanyanyakan sesuatu di kolom review jika ada yang tidak mengerti.

Mohon Review

.


	2. Chapter 2: Anggota Club telah sempurna

Q: kau ini ternyata memiliki otak di bawah standarya? pffffttt... naruto menjadi tim basket, pfffft...gak ada ide lain? anda ini pura pura goblok atau memang goblok beneran? coba bayang kan bagaimana naruto memakai baju yang belum jadi, celana kolor, kaos kaki panjang, sepatu brisik, dan membawa bola yang di perebut kan banyak orang anda ini memang gak bakat jadi author beneran ya, lebih baik mundur saja jadi author, itu lebih baik menurut kuide itu banyak jika kita mau berfikir, ide itu gak cuma satu, dua, sepuluh, 100, 1000, atau pun satu juta. ide itu gak kebates jika kita mau berusaha gitu saja buat lah cerita normal, apa kamu tidak geli melihat naruto pakai pakaian basket? buat naruto tema sekolah saja gak bisa, di mana mana naruto itu cocok nya bertarung  
P: Lah apa urusannya sama anda, ini fic saya terserah saya lah, mau kaya gimana ceritanya. Saya tau anda flame karena tidak bisa maen basketkan. Hahaha. Kalau memang tidak bisa saya mungkin orang pertama yang berkata 'Lu Goblok bgt Lay-up aja gak bisa, tolol lu.' Hahaha. Dan siapa bilang maen basket kaos kaki harus tinggi pendek juga bisa, dan siapa bilang sepatu basket berisik, sepatu basket gak berisik, karena maennya dilantai aja jadi berisik, sepatu NB kalau maen di lantai lapangan basket juga berisik, atau jangan bilang lu gak pernah maen basket dilapangan lantai, hahaha miskin bgt lu maen basket di lapangan basket lantai aja gak pernah, hahaha. Naruto gak cocok pake baju basket siapa bilang? mungkin orang tolol doang. Kalo lu pernah liat Kise Ryota, Haizaki Shogo masa SMP, lu bakal tau kalau Naruto cocok karena mereka mirip Naruto, dasar tolol, atau lu gak pernah nonton KnB hahaha gue bakal ketawa, temen gue yang benci basket ngikutin KnB, enggak kaya lu yang udh tolol sobat tau Kalau mau flame pake akun jangan gues, dasar banci beraninya pake guest.

Q: mantap,,, gan ni fic rate nya kan M, kok difillernya masih T ganti ke M donk,,, apa disini ada kiseki no sedai,,? Klau ada bkalan seru nih,,,semngat trus gan,,,,  
P: Tidak ada GoM.

Q: kenapa harus harem,? pertandingannya ga di ulas,jd ga tau dong teknik yg Naruto pake,?  
P: Karena saya suka Harem. Teknik Naruto Rahasia.

Q: Kok pertandingan Naru vs Sairog,Vali,Issei,dan Kiba diskip sih?  
P: Agar tidak terlalu cepat kemampuan Naruto yang sesungguhnya ketahuan.

Q: apa ratenya bisa berubah?  
P: Tentu

Q: Ceritanya seru, sebenarnya saya juga ingin membuat cerita seperti ini di Fandom NaruDxD, tapi karena anda sudah membuat duluan jadi saya batal buatnya..,  
P: Buat saja saya tak masalah

Q: Lanjutkan thor.. Apa nanti juga ada azazel juga? Terus apa cuma naruto aja yg dari animenya naruto?  
P: Ada tapi sebagai pembimbing, untuk kedepannya akan saya pikirkan. Tidak hanya Naruto, banyak char dari anime Naruto, karena char DxD kebanyakan cewek, dan cowok rata-rata udah pada lanjut usia.

Q: wah, keren gan... Tpi apakh ad tentang fraksi iblis,malaikat,m jatuh ya?  
P: Tidak ada.

Q: Bagus thor, maksudnya dari emperor eyes naruto apa thor, harem naruto lebih dari 3 atau cuma 3, ditunggu kelanjutannya  
P: Cari di Goggle Emperor Eye milik Akashi Seijuro. Harem Naruto cuma 3.

Q: Uwoo lanjut, bagus dah ini fict, usahakan musuh terkuat nya anggota kiseki no sedai di anime KnB, karna mereka emang udah kuat kuat, fict nya dikit panjangin yah  
P: Tidak. Saya hanya menggambil teknik dan beberapa nama sekolahnya saja dari KnB, sedangkan char murni Naruto DxD, dan musuh terkuat juga pemain yang melebihi GoM, seperti musuh GoM saat Extra Game

Q: lanjut masukin hinata ke harem naruto thor kalau ada yang dari anime naruto yang muncul lagi trus apakah naruto ini over power basketnya?  
P: Hinata, tapi bingung mau ditaruh posisi mana, Rias Manager, Souna Pelatih, Akeno Team Medis. Bagi pemain normal mungkin iya, tapi kalau tingkatan Kiseki no Sedai, mungkin tidak, walaupun sedikit lebih kuat.

 **.**

 **Disclmaer:**

 **Naruto dan DxD saya tidak mengakui kedua kepemilikan itu, tapi sayang mengakui jalan cerita ini milik saya.**

 **Naruto DxD: Kuoh Gakuen no Basketball**

 **Raiting: M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Souna**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, slightKnB, OOC, EmperorEyeNaru!, HaremNaru!**

 **.**

 _Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang pindah dari Italy ke Kota kelahiran Kuoh, dikejutkan dengan sekolah barunya, Kuoh Gakuen yang akan membubarkan Club Basket. Naruto Uzumaki dengan tekad yang kuat kembali membangun Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen, untuk menunjukan pada Jepang, kalau Kuoh Gakuen adalah nomor 1._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 2:**_

 _ **.**_

Naruto, dengan Rias berjalan disampingnya menuju tempat parkir Kuoh Gakuen. Berhenti di didepan motornya yang menyurupai _MotoGp_ , hanya saja motor Naruto memiliki lampu. Menggambil salah satu helm yang dia taruh diatas motornya, Naruto melempar helm tersebut yang berwarna putih pada Rias. "Pakai itu." Ujar Naruto santai.

Rias menangkap hel tersebut. "Aku tidak tau ada anak tahun ke-2 yang membawa motor." Rias memakai helm tersebut.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin karena aku baru disini kau tidak mengetahuinya." Naruto memakai helm yang tersisa yang juga memiliki warna putih. "Kita akan makan diluar sebentar, kau tidak keberatan bukan?" tanya Naruto menatap Rias yang wajahnya tertutup helm full face yang diberikan.

"Tidak masalah. Tapi memang ada perlu apa kau mengajak ku makan diluar?" Rias sama sekali tidak keberatan Naruto mengajaknya makan diluar, ya karena Rias sendiri tau Naruto mengajaknya makan diluar bukan ingin menyatakan cinta atau semacamnya, walaupun Rias sendiri tidak tau yang ingin dibicarakan murid pindahan dari Italia tersebut.

"Beberapa hal." Naruto menghidupkan mesin motor. "Naiklah." Rias tidak perlu disuruh dua kali langsung menaiki motor Naruto dibangku belakang, dengan duduk menyamping seperti seorang gadis-gadis elit pada umumnya, dan kedua tangannya memluk pingang Naruto cukup erat.

" _Dia memiliki tubuh yang sangat berisi."_ Rias dengan hanya memeluk Naruto dapat mengetahui kalau Naruto memiliki tubuh yang bisa dikatakan tidak terlalu besar itu bukan karena lemak, tapi karena ototnya, tertuama otot bagian perut yang dirasakan dengan telapak tangannya, kalau perut Naruto sangatlah berbentuk.

"Rias-senpai ternyata aku tidak salah memanggil gadis _erotis_. Dengan hanya memuluk ku saja, kau sudah melamun, dan merona seperti itu." Naruto dapar melihat cukup jelas rona diwajah Rias dari sepion motornya.

"Hah apa mak- Kyaa." Rias berterik cukup keras ketika Naruto dengan sengaja menarik gas motornya dengan kecepatan yang cukup tinggi. "Kau mencoba membunuh ku, _Baka_." Kesal Rias yang sudah dapat menyesuaikan agar tidak terjatuh dengan kecepatan yang ditarik Naruto.

"Mana mungkin. Kalau aku membunuh mu, nanti tidak akan ada lagi gadis _erotis_ yang bisa aku jahili. Sebagai pemberitahuan dari ku, puting mu cukup keras lho yang dapat aku rasakan dipunggung ku." Ujar Naruto jahil,

Rias memerah kesal. "Dasar _Hentai_!" Teriak Rias kesal yang cukup menggema dijalan yang cukup sepi.

 **XxX**

Souna duduk didepan meja yang dipenuhi dengan kertas-kertas yang tertumpuk rapih, tapi ada beberapa yang berserakan dimeja, serta beberapa alat tulis, seperti pensil, bolpen, dan penggaris yang berserakan dimejanya.

" _Sairaog, dia unggul dalam kekuatan fisik, dan penggambilan Rebound-nya yang sangat hebat. Lalu Vali dia tidak memiliki bakat istemewa seperti yang lainnya, tapi dia mempunyai kemampuan yang sangat baik dalam pemain normal. Issei memiliki kecepatan yang kurang, tapi ditutupi dengan kelincahan yang luar biasa. Terakhir Kiba, dia mempunyai kemampuan Shoot yang sangat baik dalam Three Point, ditambah dengan Fake-nya yang sempurna mengikuti buku panduan. Dan yang terakhir Naruto, aku tidak tau kemampuan apa yang dia miliki, tapi dia memiliki nilai yang sangat sempurna untuk Lay-up, dan Jump Shoot, walaupun Three Point-nya tidak sehebat Kiba. Namun yang sangat mengejutkan Ankle Break, aku tidak menyangka dia dapat melakukannya, terlebih dengan gerakan yang sangat sempurna."_ Batin Souna, dengan memasang pose berfikir. _"Kalau begitu..."_ Souna menggambil kertas kosong, dan penggaris dimejanya.

" _...Sairaog Center, Vali Power Forward, Issei Small Forward, Kiba Shooting Guard, dan Naruto Point Guard. Mungkin ini posisi yang cocok untuk mereka."_ Lanjut Souna, dengan menggambar posisi mereka diatas kertas yang sudah dia ambil.

 **XxX**

"Aku tidak kau begitu mseum, Naruto." Rias menatap sebal Naruto yang duduk didepannya. Dia pertama melihat Naruto, kalau dia bukanlah orang yang mesum, karena ekpresi yang ditampilkan pemuda itu cukup tenang, tapi penilaiannya salah, dan kali ini dia akan mau tertipu lagi oleh ekpresi tenang karena itu masih memungkinkan kalau orang tenang mempunyai sifat mesum seperti murid pindahan dari _Italia_ didepannya walaupun mesumnya tidak sebanding dengan Vali, dan Issei.

"Souka, kalau begitu kau harus berhati-hati pada ku, Rias-senpai. Mungkin aku bisa meremas _Oppai_ mu yang tadi aku rasakan begitu lembut dengan tekstur yang sangat indah, atau mungkin menggambil keperawanan mu yang masih kau jaga itu." Naruto tersenyum jahil, dan beginilah dia dibalik ekpresi tenang, dan hangatnya kepada teman-temannya, mempunyai sifat sedikit mesum karena dia masih lelaki normal.

"Dasar, _Hentai_."

Buakh!

Dengan keras Rias menenang tulang kering Naruto menggunakan ujung sepatunya, yang membuat pria itu tampak kesakitan karena tidak menduga kalau gadis _crimson_ itu akan menendang kakinya yang dibawah meja.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Naruto sedikit kesal dengan memegang kakinya yang cukup kesakitan karena dia manusia normal yang akan kesakitan jika ditendang, terlebih lagi yang ditendang tulang keringnya.

"Aku benci orang mesum seperti kau, Naruto." Ujar Rias datar mengalihkan pandangannya ekarah lain dengan melipat kedua tangannya dibawah _Oppai_ -nya. _'Semua pria sama saja.'_ Pikir Rias tidak habis pikir kenapa pria itu mempunyai sifat mesum.

"Kau harus menerima hukuman mu, Rias-senpai." Naruto menyeringai memandang Rias yang hanya meliriknya dengan ekor mata.

"Hukuman?" beo Rias bingung dengan ekpresi datar.

"Ya. Akan aku tunjukan pada mu, apa yang terjadi jika kau bernai melawan Naruto Uzumaki, Rias-senpai." Balas Naruto menyeringai cukup lebar, dengan aura yang membuat Rias merinding keluar dari dalam tubuh Naruto.

" _Goshujin-sama, Ouja-sama_. Ini pesanan kalian." Pelayan perempuan dengan pakaian _Maid_ menaruh pesanan Naruto, dan Rias. _Cappucino_ untuk Naruto, dan _Pan Cake_ , Jus Stowberi untuk Rias.

Naruto melirik Pelayan tersebut dengan ekor matanya. " _Arigatou Maid-san_." Balas Naruto, yang setelah itu Pelayan tersebut pergi meninggalkan Naruto dan Rias. "Kita bicarakan masalah itu nanti." Wajah Naruto berubah menjadi serius. "Aku ingin tau siapa yang berhasil mengalahkan kalian hingga membuat kalian seperti itu di Final?" tanya Naruto serius.

Rias kembali menatap Naruto dengan ekpresi yang menjadi serius. "Tokyo Gakuen. Mereka dikatakan sebagai _God Choice_ , atau bisa dibilang, Pilihan Tuhan. Kekuatan mereka tidak begitu aku ingat karena kejadiannya sudah hampir setahun. Tapi satu hal yang masih aku ingat dari mereka, mereka semua tidak seperti pemain umumnya mereka mempunyai bakat dalam basket lebih dari satu." Jelas Rias singkat karena dia memang tidak begitu ingat dengan kekuatan mereka yang sangat mengerikan, ditambah karena dia sudah tidak pernah mendengar gosip tentang mereka lagi, yang terakhir dia dengar kalau _God Choice_ bermain saat melawan mereka, dan setelah itu mereka tidak bermain lagi.

"Bakat lebih dari satu? Maksud mu seperti Kiba, yang memiliki bakat dalam _Fake_ , dan _Three Point_?" tanya Naruto.

Rias memakan sepotong Pan Cake yang dia pesan. "Tidak." Rias menggeleng kecil. "Memang sebagai contoh itu benar. Tapi Kiba tidak mempunyai bakat, dia hanya pemain biasa yang mempelajari _Fake_ dan _Three Point_ dari sekolah dasar, dan dapat menyempurnakan ketika SMA." Kiba bukanlah seperti Sairaog, atau Issei, Kiba seperti Vali, pemain yang merintis semuanya dari nol, Rias tau itu karena salah satu mantan anggota Club pernah ada yang menanyakan itu pada Kiba.

"Belajar bertahun-tahun? Sungguh orang yang luar biasa." Naruto sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan penjelasan yang diberikan oleh Rias, karena dia sendiri tau kalau Kiba tidak mempunyai bakat dalam dua hal itu, karena matanya, mata yang dapat melihat bakat orang lain tidak pernah bisa dibohongi.

Rias meletakan garpu dan pisau diatas piring, yang dia pakai untuk memakan _Pan Cake_ -nya. "Tapi dibawah _God Choice_ masih terdapat 5 pemain yang baru saja lulus Tahun ini. Aku sendiri tidak tau kemampuan mereka seperti apa, tapi yag aku dengar dari beberapa goisp yang tersebar mereka merupakan pemain jenius yang hampir menyamai _God Choice_ , mereka disebut sebagai _Prince of Field_." Jelas Rias yang sedikit memberi tau informasi yang dia ketahui tentang kejuaran Basket Tahun ini yang akan segera diadakan 3 minggu lagi walaupun masih penyisihannya.

"Souka." Naruto meminum sedikit _Cappucino_ -nya. "Sepertinya kejuaran ini akan menjadi sangat menarik, aku sangat tidak sabar menantikannya." Lanjut Naruto menyeringai. _"Tapi sebelum itu, pemain cadangan, dan bakat Vali, aku harus menyelesaikan ini sebelum 3 minggu."_ Batin Naruto.

Rias meminum sedikit jus Stowberi yang dia pesan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa alasan mu mengatakan kepada Issei kalau aku adalah kekasih mu, Naruto?" tanya Rias menatap Naruto bingung, karena dia ingin menanyakan ini sejak tadi, tapi dia sendiri baru ingat beberapa detik yang lalu.

Naruto meletakan cangkir _Cappucino_ -nya yang telah kosong. "Cukup simpel. Untuk menantang Issei. Jika aku menantangnya tanpa alasan dia pasti akan menolak seperti Vali, yang beruntung aku mendapatkan LN-nya jadi aku bisa menantannya. Issei menyukai mu dan tidak terima kalau kau menjadi pacar orang lain, dan dia akan merebutnya dari siapapun itu. Lalu kau sendiri membencinya, tidak lebih tepatnya tidak menyukai Issei. Jadi dengan pemikiran yang cukup simpel seharusnya kau bisa memahinya bukan? Pertama agar Issei kembali kedalam Club karena taruhannya kepada ku, dan kedua, agar dia menjauh dari mu. Sebagai tanda terimakasih ku karena kau telah membantu ku hari ini, aku menjauhkan mu dari seseorang yang tidak kau suka dari sifat mesumnya." Jelas Naruto detail tapi dapat dimengerti gadis crimson yang duduk didepannya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menjauh dari ku, kau juga mesum?" balas Rias datar yang masih sedikit kesal dengan tindakan Naruto sebelumnya.

"Itu karena kau sendiri tidak mengatakan kalau aku menjijikan, dan orang yang tidak ingin kau temui." Balas Naruto tersenyum penuh kemenagan.

"Kau sangatmenjijikan, sebagiknya kau pergi saja, aku tidak ingin melihat mu. Aku sudah mengatakan itu, sebaiknya kau menjauh dari ku mulai besok." Balas Rias datar.

"Souka. Tapi dari yang aku simpulkan, kau mengatakan itu karena kau masih kesal dengan ku bukan karena kau tidak menyukai ku. Kalau kau tidak menyukai ku kenapa kau tetap ikut dengan ku hingga malam-malam begini, apa kau tidak takut aku menggambil keperawanan mu? Jawabannya tidak, karena kau percaya aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu. Bukan begitu..." Naruto menyertingai. "...Rias-senpai." Lanjutnya.

" _Cih."_ Rias mendecih sebal, walaupun sejujurnya benar apa yang dikatakan Naruto kalau dia kesal saja dengan murid pindahan dari _Italia_ tersebut, bukan tidak menyukainya.

"Kita pulang saja, aku akan mengantar mu sampai rumah." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, dan berjalan keluar, dengan Rias mengikutinya dari belakang.

 **XxX**

"So-tan, tumben sekali kau masih bangun jam segini, ada apa?" Serafall Sitri, gadis yang memiliki umur 26 Tahun, yang merupakan mantan pemain WNBA Jepang, yang berhenti karena penyakit matanya yang terkena minus, menarik kursi disamping Imouto-nya yang tampak sangat serius.

"Hanya memikirkan seseorang." Balas Souna, yang masih menatap kertas diatas meja dengan pandangan mata yang cukup serius. Dia sudah menebak kemampuan apa yang dimiliki Naruto _'Naruto yang dapat melihat masa depan beberapa detik mendatang.'_ Ituah yang Souna yakini.

"Heh? Siapa itu So-tan?" tanya Serafall sedikit tertarik dengan seseorang yang dipikirkan oleh _Imoutou_ -nya, karena tidak seperti biasanya Souna tidak pernah memikirkan seseorang, kecuali keluarga-nya.

"Naruto Uzumaki, murid pindahan dari _Italia_ , dan juga seorang pemain Basket setingkat dengan Onee-sama." Balas Sona yang sama sekali tidak berbohong apa yang dia katakan, walaupun itu Cuma pemikirannya, tapi dia sendiri yakin Naruto memiliki permain setingkat _Onee-sama_ -nya, walaupun tidak sejajar.

"Kalau begitu bisa ceritakan? Aku tertarik dengan orang itu." Balas Serafall dengan pandangan yang begitu tertarik menatap Souna.

"Baiklah."

.

"Sou jadi begitu. Cukup menarik juga, _Ankle Break_. Dan kau menduga _'Penglihatan masa depan beberapa detik._ ' Kalau begitu sepertinya aku tidak dapat meragukan lagi _'Emperor Eye'_ sebuah mata yang dapat melakukan penglihatan masa depan sebelum terjadi beberapa detik tergantung dari penggunanya." Ujar Serafall yang sedikit menangkap tentang pemain yang dicerita oleh _Imouto_ -nya.

" _Emperor Eye_?" ulang Souna bingunga.

"Aku sendiri tidak begitu paham dengan _Emperor Eye_. Tapi dikatakan pemain seperti dia hanya muncul 100 Tahun sekali. Dibelahan dunia ini ada beberapa yang memiliki _Emperor Eye,_ yah aku sendiri hanya dengar menurut goisp saja sih." Dirinya sendiri tidak begitu mengerti tentang _Emperor Eye_ , karena dia sendiri belum pernah bertemu secara langsung dengan pengguna _Emperor Eye_. Serafall berdiri dari kursi disamping Souna. "Lebih baik kau tidur, besok kau sekolah bukan? Dan besok aku akan datang melihat orang yang ceritakan itu seperti apa." Lanjut Serafall yang pergi meninggalkan Souna.

" _Emperor Eye? Aku seperti pernah mendengar itu, tapi aku tidak ingat."_ Souna berdiri. _"Lebih baik tidak diambil pusing. Cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan bercerita juga."_ Batin Souna yang berdiri dari kursinya, dan membaringkan tubuhnya diatas kasur miliknya.

 **XxX**

"Jadi kau tinggal disini?" tanya Naruto melihat Rias tinggal disebuah Apartemen dengan gedung keatas bukan kesamping. "Aku tidak menyangka kau tinggal di Apartemen yang seperti ini." Naruto sebenarnya tidak terlalu terkejut Rias tinggal di Apartemen elegan seperti yang dia lihat, adik dari Sirzech Gremory, seseorang yang membangun Kuoh Gakuen, tentu saja Uang yang dimiliki keluarganya sangat banyak sampai bisa membangun sebuah sekolah.

"Ya begitulah." Balas Rias kepada pemuda blonde yang mengantarnya, yang masih duduk dimotor, dengan helm yang dia lepas.

"Apa aku boleh mampir?" tanya Naruto menatap Rias dengan senyum jahil.

"Tidak." Rias melipat kedua tangannya, dan memalingkan pandangannya dengan mata tertutup. "Jika kau mampir mungkin kau akan melakukan pelecehan kepada." Lanjut Rias dengan nada kesal.

"Mungkin. Lagi pula kau cukup menggoda. Terlebih lagi diwaktu malam hari, itu waktu yang cocok untuk melakukan sesuatu pada mu. Nilai plus jika kau melakukan sesudah kau mandi, air yang menets dari seurai rambut Cirmson mu yang indah yang mengalir ke _Oppai_ mu yang besar, lalu-"

"Hentai!" teriak Rias menapar Naruto cukup keras yang membuat sebuah bekas merah pada pipi Naruto. "Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan mengizinkan mu ke Apartemen ku, kesucian ku bisa hilang jika aku bersama mu dalam satu malam." Ujar Rias marah.

"Hahaha." Naruto tertawa pelan. "Ya lagi pula aku juga tidak berniat menggambilnya sekarang. Mungkin lain waktu." Naruto kembali memaikan helm dikepalanya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." Naruto menatap jalan, dan memasukan gigi satu pada motornya. "...Nona _eriotis_." Lanjut Naruto yang langsung menarik gasnya.

"Naruto no _Baka_!" teriak Rias kesal pada pemuda yang sudah hilang disuyinya langit malam.

 **XxX**

"Aku sudah menyusun formasi untuk Team kita." Souna mengalihkan pandangannya kekertas yang dia pegang. "Sairaog _Center_ , Vali _Power Forward_ , Kiba _Shooting Guard_ , Issei _Small Forward_ , dan Naruto _Point Guard_ sekaligus Kapten." Souna kembali menatap 3 orang didepannya. "Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenama Naruo, dan Vali apa mereka membolos latihan?" tanya Souna pada Siraog, Kiba, dan Issei.

"Naruto sedang bersama Rias, mencari Gesper Vladi, dan Saji Genshirou. Tapi pagi dia meminta ku untuk mencari data mantan anggota Club Basket. Dan dari sekian banyak data dia hanya memilih Gesper, dan Saji, entah kenapa aku tidak tau itu padahal masih banyak pemain berbakat di Kuoh Gakuen selain mereka." Jawab Sairaog yang tau perginya kemana Kapten baru mereka itu.

"Lalu Vali?" tanya Souna.

"Vali izin katanya mencari buku tentang bakat terpendam yang diberitaukan Naruto. Ya aku sendiri tidak tau apa itu benar atau tidak, karena biasanya dia hanya mencari LN saja kalau ke Toko Buku." Jawab Issei yang mengerti karakteristik pemuda berambut perak itu.

"Souka." Souna kembali menatap kertas ditangannya. "Kalau begitu kita-"

"Summimasen." Seluruh anggota Club Basket mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat dua orang yang merupakan sahbat Issei yang memiliki tingkat kemesuman sama seperti Issei. "Bolehkah kami bergabung dengan Club Basket?" tanya Motohama, pria berambut hitam memakai kacamata bundar.

"Hah? Kau ingin bergabung dengan Club Basket? Apa yang kalian pikirkan?" tanya Issei, sabahat mereka berdua dengan terkejut, karena yang dia tau mereka berdua sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan sesuatu hal yang berbau _Sport_.

"Ya itu karena..." Matsuda pria yang memaliki kepala botak menggaruk kepalanya kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "...Disini ada Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, dan Souna-senpai." Balas Matsuda dengan nada yang mesum, yang membuat Kiba, dan Sairaog hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hah..." Souna menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa memutuskan itu, yang dapat memutuskannya adalah Azazel- _sennsei_ yang meruapakan pembimbing kita, dan juga Naruto." Ujar Souna tenang.

"Kenapa Naruto bisa memetuskannya?" tanya Kiba bingung karena biasanya yang menerima seorang anggota baru adalah Pembimbing, dan ketua Club.

"Karena Azazel- _sensei_ mempercayakan semuanya pada Naruto. Dan Naruto juga meruapakan ketua Club, walaupun aku adalah pelatih disini, tapi aku tidak memiliki wewenang untuk memetuskan itu semua." Jawab Souna yang diberitau oleh Pembimbing mereka, Azazel, beberapa waktu yang lalu kalau semua keputusan berada ditangan Naruto, kecuali mengatur pertandingan karena dirinyalah yang dipercaya oleh Azazel untuk mengganti pemain, formasi, menu latihan, dan sebagainya.

"Dan kalian percuma saja mengharapkan Rias-senpai, karena Rias-senpai telah mempunyai pacar yaitu Naruto." Ujar Issei yang mengathui atau lebih tepatnya dibohongi oleh Naruto yang mengatakan kalau dirinya berpacaran dengan gadiscrimson yang merpakan idola sekolah tersebut.

"Hah? Sejak kapan?" Souna menatap Issei tidak percaya, dia tidak tau akan hal itu. Dirinya bahkan mengetahui kalau Naruto adalah murid baru yang baru beberapa hari di Kuoh Gakuen, tapi sudah mendapatkan hati dari sahbat kecilnya itu, sungguh mustahil menurut Souna, karena dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang mendekatinya, dari pintar, kaya, tampan, dan bahkan ada yang memiliki ketiganya, tapi ditolak semua oleh Rias.

"Aku tidak tau, tapi aku diberitau oleh Naruto kemarin. Dan karena perjanjian mau tidak mau aku harus berhenti mendekati Rias-senpai lagi. Hiks." Balas Issei dengan menangis ala anime.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kita tunggu Naruto saja dulu." Akeno berjalan kearah yang lainnya dengan membawa sebuah nampan yang berisi beberapa cangkir teh. "Dan sambil menunggu kalian nikmati saja teh ini." Ujar Akeno yang memberikan teh pada semuanya.

" _Padahal belum latihan, tapi sudah minum."_ Batin Sairaog sweatdrop, tapi tetap mengambil satu cangkir yang berisi teh hijau.

"Maaf apa kami lama." Seluruhnya yang baru saja mengambil satu cangkir masing-masing mengalihkan pandangan mereka, dan melihat Naruto yang datang bersama dengan Rias, dan dua murid laki-laki Kuoh Gakuen, yang dia bawa dengan paksa. "Sepertinya kalian menikati sesuatu tanpa aku." Naruto tersenyum tipis.

"Ya begitual. Kapten." Kiba menatap Naruto dengan _Poker Face_ -nya. "Apa kau sudah selesai dengan urusan mu?" tanya Kiba.

"Ya begitual." Naruto menarik kerah baju dua pria disamping. "Kalian majulah, dan kenalkan diri kalian." Ujar Naruto tegas dengan pandangan mata sedikit kejam. (Pandangan mata Akashi.)

"Ha-Ha'i." Balas Keduanya dengan ketakutan. "Aku Saji Genshirou." Saji pria berambut blonde memperkenal dirinya dengan tegang. "A-Aku Geseper Vladi." Geseper sama halnya dengan Saji yang tegang karena pandangan mata menyeramkan Naruto yang dia ingat dengan jelas.

"Ma Ma, tidak perlu setegang itu. Aku tidak akan memakan kalian kok." Saji dan Gesper menatap Naruto terkejut karena mengeluarkan sebuah aura yang berbeda dari sebelumnya, hangat, tenang, bersahabat, itulah aura yang dikeluarkan Naruto saat ini, tidak seperti sebelumnya saat pertama kali mereka bertemu dengannya, kejam, buas, mengerikan, akan menghabisi saja yang membantahnya, itulah aura Naruto yang sebelumnya. "Jadi..." Naruto menatap Matsuda, dan Motoham. "...siapa kalian, dan apa mau kalian kesini?" tanya Naruto datar, yang membuat Matsuda, dan Motohama merinding.

"Ka-kami ingin bergabung dengan Club Basket." Jawab Matsuda tergagap.

"Apa alasan kalian?" tanya Naruto datar.

"Naruto kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu? Bukankah bagus kalau mereka mau bergabung, kan pemain pengganti jadi lumayan banyak." Souna tidak habis pikir, tadi dia mencari pemain pengganti dan giliran ada yang menawarkan diri dia seperti menolaknya.

"Bukannya seperti itu, Souna-senpai. Aku tidak bisa menerima sembarang anggota, terlebih lagi di Club kita terdapat 3 gadis idola, Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, dan Souna-senpai. Lalu 2 murid laki-laki popoler karena ketampnan mereka, Kiba, dan Issei, ditambah dengan adanya Sairaog yang juga cukup terkenal." Pandangan Naruto kembali menajam. "Jadi apa alasan kalian?" tanya Naruto datar.

"U-Untuk kebugaran fisik." Jawab Motohama tergagap.

"Kalau begitu..." Naruto menatap Saji. "...Saji kau lawan mereka." Naruto kembali menatap Matsuda dan Motoham. "Dan jika kalian bisa memasukan bola sebanyak 5 kali, dalam 6 kali _Shoot_ maka kalian boleh masuk kedalam Club. Waktu 10 menit, lalu untuk Saji, kau hanya bertahan, biar mereka saja menyerang!" perintah Naruto yang dibalas anggukan singkat oleh Saji, Matsuda dan Motohama.

" _Walaupun dia mempunyai aura yang mengerikan dengan orang yng tidak dia kenal, tapi dia masih mempunyai sifat baiknya kepada oarng tidak dikenal. Mattaku, aku menjadi sangat bersemangat._ " Batin Saji. "Kita mulai saja sekarang, aku tidak mau membuang banyak tenang, jadi datanglah pada ku dengan kemampuan penuh kalian." Ujar Saji semangat.

.

Matsuda masih berdiri tanpa bergerak, dengan mendribble bola. Mengalihkan pandangannya pada Motohama, Matsuda dengan cepat memberikan operan _Chest Pass_ pada Motohama.

Motohama yang menerima operan dari Matsuda berniat melakukan _Jump Shoot_ dari tempatnya berdiri, tapi Saji tiba-tiba didepannya. Dengan gerakan cepat Motohama berubah menjadi _Bounce Pass_ yang dia berikan pada Mtasuda.

" _Apa Pass?"_ batin Saji terkejut karena dirinya sudah meloncat, begitu juga dengan Motohama, tapi dia sangat tidak menduga kalau Motohama melakukan sebuah _Pass_.

" _Kombinasi yang baik."_ Batin Naruto yang melihat dari pnggir lapangan.

Matsuda yang mendapatkan bola segera berlari kearah Ring dengan mendribble tinggi bola, dan memasukannya dengan _Lay-up_ tanpa halangan sempurna.

" _Dribble yang masih kurang control, tapi Lay-up sudah cukup baik. Dia mempunyai bakat, walaupun wajahnya sedikit menjijikan."_ Batin Rias dari pinggir lapangan yang berdiri disamping Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari Rias melamun tersenyum menatap gadis crimson itu. "Ada apa dengan mu, Rias-senpai? tidak seperti biasanya melamun." Ujar Naruto tenang.

Tersadar dari lamunannya, Rias mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. "Tidak, hanya saja..."

"Hanya apa?"

"...bagaimana ya, mungkin bisa dikatakan aku berfikir kalau mereka mempunyai bakat yang bagus tapi mereka hanya bisa bekerjasama dengan baik, jika Matsuda berkerjasama dengan Motohama, begitu juga sebaliknya." Rias sendiri tidak tau apa yang dia katakan, dan itu 100% muncul dikepalanya begitu saja.

"Ya kau benar. Walaupun dai pertandingan ini belum terlihat, tapi opini mu benar Rias-senpai. Mereka berdua tidak bisa dipisahkan, mereka seperti kedua kaki, atau kedua tangan yang saling membutuhkan." Mata Naruto yang dapat melihat bakat terpendam seseorang memahami bakat mereka, tidak lebih tepatnya memahami pemikiran mereka. Pertama mereka sahbat, mereka sudah saling mengerti jalan pemikiran masing-masing, ditambah mempunyai sifat yang serupa, walaupun mereka mempunyai bakat yang tidak begitu hebat seperti Issei, atau Siraog, tapi kalau mereka berdua disatukan, maka seperti satu orang dalam dua tempat, itulah yang Naruto tanggapi dalam pertandingan ini.

"Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu." Ujar Saji melihat Motohama melakukan _Jump Shoot_ diarea _Three Point_ , tapi...

" _Putaran ritme yang bagus. Bahu tidak tegang sama sekali, maka..."_ Kiba menetap tenang Motohama.

Blush!

" _...100% bola itu tidak akan meleset."_ Batin Kiba

...Saji terkejut Motohama memasukan bolanya diarea _Three Point_ dengan _Jump Shoot_ tanpa gangguan sedikitpun.

"Sudahi pertandingan ini." Ujar Naruto tenang, yang berjalan kearah Motohama, dan Matsuda.

"Tapi..."

"Mau diteruskan kau akan tetap kalah Saji. Kau memang berbakat bahkan melebihi mereka, tapi ada satu yang tidak kau punya dalam pertandingan ini, kau tau itu bukan?" Naruto menatap Saji tenang yang mengangguk kecil.

"Teman, dan Kerjasama." Balas Saji.

"Ya kau benar. Alasan ku hanya menyuruh kau saja untuk melawan mereka, aku hanya ingin melihat apa benar mereka berniat masuk dalam Club Basket. Dalam secara garis besar mereka hanya ingin satu Club dengan 3 idola sekolah saja..." Matsuda dan Motoha berkeringat dingin. "...tapi mereka masih mempunyai niat dalam Basket. Jadi aku sama sekali tidak ada alasan untuk menolak mereka berdua, tapi sebelum itu harus aku peringatkan pada kalian..." Pandangan Naruto menajam. "...jauhkan tangan kalian dari Rias-senpai jika kalian masih ingin bernafas." Naruto tersenyum Iblis. "Hanya itu saja." Lanjutnya membuat yang lain berfikir. _'Akuma.'_

"Jadi bisa kita mulau latihan untuk hari ini?" tanya Souna tenang menatap Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Bukannya kau yang memutuskan Pelatih? Aku hanya menerima anggota baru, menggurus data-data pemain, dan mendaftarkan Kuoh Gakuen dalam _Winter Champion_." Balas Naruto tersenyum lembut.

"Souka, kalau begitu kita mulai latihan. Naruto, Saji, Gesper, Matsuda, Motohama, kalian ganti baju kalian dengan baju bebas sekarang!" Perintah Souna tegas, yang membuat mereka berlari kecuali Naruto yang berjalan santai.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

 _ **Info Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen:**_

 _ **Team Inti:**_

 **Naruto:**

Nama: Naruo Uzumaki  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Posisi: Point Guard  
Nomor: #4 (Kapten)  
Keahlian: Emperor Eye, Ankle Break, Insting Hewan (Rubah), Zone  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: Dribble, Alley-up, Jump Shoot.

 **Sairaog**

Nama: Sairaog Bael  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Posisi: Center  
Nomor: #9  
Keahlian: Beradu Fisik, Vice Claw  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam basket: Rebound, Dunk.

 **Vali**

Nama: Vali Lucifer  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Posisi: Power Forward  
Nomor: #11  
Keahlian: Misdirection, Ignite Pass, Ignite Pass Kai  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: Jump Shoot, Pass

 **Issei**

Nama: Issei Hyoudou  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Posisi: Small Forward  
Nomor: #7  
Keahlian: Lightning Dribble, Double Clutch  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: Crossover 

**Kiba**

Nama: Kiba Yuuto  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Posisi: Shooting Guard  
Nomor: #12  
Keahlian: Mirage Shoot, Barrier Jumper, Perfect Fake's  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam basket: Jump Shoot, Dribble

 _ **Pemain Pengganti:**_

 **Saji**

Nama: Saji Genshirou  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Posisi: Small Forward, Power Forward  
Nomor: #15  
Keahlian: -  
Pergerak terbaik dalam Basket: Dribble, Jump Shoot, Lay-up

 **Gesper**

Nama: Gesper Vladi  
Umur: 16 Tahun  
Posisi: Point Guard  
Nomor: #10  
Keahlian: Eagle-Eye  
Pergerak terbaik dalam basket: Jump Shoot, Lay-up

 **Matsuda**

Nama: Matsuda  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Posisi: Center, Power Forwrd  
Nomor: #18  
Keahlian: -  
Pergerak terbaik dalam Basket: Screen, Lay-up, Rebound.

 **Motohama**

Nama: Motohama  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Posisi: Shooting Guard.  
Nomor: #6  
Keahlian: Three Point  
Pergerak terbaik dalam Basket: Jump Shoot, Dribble

 _ **Anggota Lain:**_

 **Rias**

Nama: Rias Gremory  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Peran: Manager Team  
Keahlian: Mencari Informasi  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: -

 **Akeno**

Nama: Akeno Himejima  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Peran: Team Medis  
Keahlian: Menggobati luka kecil  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: -

 **Souna**

Nama: Souna Sitri  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Peran: Pelatih  
Keahlian: Mengatur Strategi.  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam basket: Dribble, Jump Shoot, Lay-up, Alley-up (Wajar adiknya pemain WNBA.)

 **Azazel**

Nama: Azazel  
Umur: 32 Tahun  
Peran: Pembimbing Club  
Keahlian: ?  
Pergerakan Terbaik dalam basket: Jump Shoot, Lay-up, Alley-up, Dunk, Dribble.

 _ **Serafall**_

Nama: Serafall Sitri  
Umur: 30 Tahun  
Peran: Pelatih Sementara  
Keahlian: Pengatur Strategi, Three Point Shoot, Double Cloth.  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: Dribble, Jump Shoot, Alley-up, Dunk, Crossover.


	3. Chapter 3: Naruto Vs Serafall

Q: Apakah yang menjadi lawan Naruto difinal itu God Choice atau Prince of Field?  
P: Untuk itu lihat saja nanti.

Q: apa naruto nanti seperti akashi seijuro memiliki 2 jiwa?  
P: Tidak, tapi Naruto memiliki kepribadian ganda.

Q: Jangan dengerin review org yg cuman bisa ngatain doang thor. Lanjutin aja terus ceritanya  
P: Ha'i Ha'i tentu saja gan.

Q: Saya agak sedih melihat anda merespon flame dengan flame tidak perlu membalas flame dengan flame,cukup memperingatkan ini fic anda dan terserah jika anda tidak suka,anda bisa memakai akun, anda dapat  
P: Saya hanya tidak terima saja, Flame boleh, tapi setidaknya jangan pake goblok, ya saya marah lah klo dikatain goblok.

Q: sekarang gini saja kamu punya uang berapa? aku beli uang kamu, berapa pun itu yang kau punya, mobil lo ada berapa, senyawa nyawa lo gua beli, butuh berapa puluh juta, atau ratusan juta, atau miliaran, gua sangupin cuma segitu dua, kau tau olah raga basket bisa menyebabkan parikokel, jika seorang laki laki memiliki parikokel akan sulit mempunyai keturunan. belajar tidak masalah itu? sekarang siapa yang goblok untuk akun fanfiction aku memang tidak punya, tapi facebook, gua kasih, LEON AGSAN, itu nama facebook ku gua bukan penaku man, sekarang kita tanding boxing juga gua layanin  
P: Hahaha mau bayarin nyawa gue, rumah lu aja masih sepetak mau bayarin nyawa gue. Bayarin dulu dah Motor Ninja Gue yang 250cc klo bisa baru lu Gue, sama nyawa gue, sampah.  
Dua, yang goblok elu lah, tulisan Varikokel, aja parikokil, dasar bego, pernah belajar gak sih? Dan gue tau lu itu orang penakut, karena gak bisa maen basket dengan alasan takut gak punya keturunan. Woy jaman udah moderen kena Varikokel bisa operasi, gak punya duit buat operasi, hahaha .punya duit berarti lu emang bego, kerja aja gajinya gak cukup buat operasi, gimana nanti pas ngelahirin, operasinya lebih mahal, hahaha dasar tolol, tau IPA jangan sobat pinter dah sama gue yang jurusan IPA.  
Lu punya facebook? siapa yang nanya tolol, gue tanya akun fic. Lu mau boxing? sorry gue bukan cowok yang bisanya ngandelin otot kaya kuproy (kuli proyek) macam lu, gue mah ngandelin otak, oh iye gue lupa bilang dunia lu sama dunia gue aja beda, langit, mungkin lebih tinggi lagi, sacara, gue gal alay kaya lu yang huruf i ! , gue pinter lu goblok, lu miskin,.gue kaya, hahaha, khusus sama lu gak masalah gue sombong, secara lu duluan yang belaga pinter, dan sok tau sama gue, sampah.

Q: Apa Naruto jg punya 2 kepribadian y?  
P: Ya

Q: Thor btw update brp hari sekali?  
P: Tergantung selesainya

Q: kemampuan pemain inti kuoh mirip ama generation of miracle? knpa ga dbedakan dgn buat kemampuan original aja?  
P: Itu beda gan. Kiba mirip Himura Tatsuya, Vali mirip Mayuzumi, Sairaog mirip Kyoshi, Issei mirip Hayama, kecuali Naruto.

Q: update juga. GoM gk ya... terus yang jadi lawan Naruto siapa..  
P: nanti juga tau

Q: klo boleh tau tuh rias ama naruto udh pacaran beneran apa kgk..? soalx keliatan cocok..  
P: Gak, mereka pacaran boongan.

Q: akhirnya yang ditunggu update juga,oh ya apa disini kemampuan naruto sama dgn kemampuan akashi ,,kalau iya saran aja tambahin keahliannya dgn "perfect playmaking",umpan sempurna yg bisa buat 4 pemain rakuzan lainnya masuk zone.. Dan terakhir saya mau tanya apa naruto bisa masuk zone kedua?  
P: Lihat saja nanti, jika diberitau detailnya akan tidak menarik.

Q: hm menarik menarik... apa ini murni cuma xros 2 anime aja... trus apakah nama organisasi" dlm HS DxD akan digunakan sbagai julukan...  
P: Ya, murni 2 anime aja, tidak ada nama organisasi dalam dxd yang akan masuk.

Q: hhmmm... boleh gak minta sedikit penjelasan tentang perumpamaan karekter2 dri tokoh anda dgn yg diKnB .. yaa ibaratkan Naru sbgai akashi .. kiba itu tetsuya? dan yg lainnya?  
P: Sepertinya tidak itu akan sangat sulit, karena Naruto tidak hanya mirip Akashi, dan Kiba bukan mirip tetsuya, tapi tatsuya.

Dan untuk yang lainnya saya sangat terimakasih yang sudah mendukung karya saya yang sangat berankan ini. Dan saya peringakatkan, baca jika kalian suka, tekan tombol bcak jika tidak suka.

 **Disclmaer:**

 **Naruto dan DxD saya tidak mengakui kedua kepemilikan itu, tapi sayang mengakui jalan cerita ini milik saya.**

 **Naruto DxD: Kuoh Gakuen no Basketball**

 **Raiting: M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Souna**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, slightKnB, OOC, EmperorEyeNaru!, HaremNaru!**

 **.**

 _Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang pindah dari Italy ke Kota kelahiran Kuoh, dikejutkan dengan sekolah barunya, Kuoh Gakuen yang akan membubarkan Club Basket. Naruto Uzumaki dengan tekad yang kuat kembali membangun Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen, untuk menunjukan pada Jepang, kalau Kuoh Gakuen adalah nomor 1._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 3:**_

 _ **.**_

"So-tan." Souna, Pelatih Basket Kuoh Gakuen, sangat mengenal betul dengan suara yang memanggilnya, terlebih lagi hanya orang yang memanggilnya-lah yang menggunakan suffix-tan. Souna mengalihkan pandangannya dengan tatapan terkejut. "Ada apa dengan ekspresi mu itu, So-tan?" Serafall berlari mendekati Souna, dan memeluk gadis berkacamata merah itu dengan sangat erat.

" _O-O-Onee-sama_ , a-aku ti-tidak bi-bisa be-bernafas." Souna dengan susah payah mencoba melepaskan dekapan dari _Onee-sama_ -nya. Tidak bisa bernafas itulah yang membuat Souna sangat kawatir jika bertemu dengan _Onee-sama_ -nya, karena memeluknya dengan erat, terlebih lagi menanamkan wajahnya di kedua _Oppai Onee-sama_ -nya yang tidak kalah besar dengan Rias.

Mantan pemain WNBA itu melepaskan pelukannya dengan wajah cemberut. "Kau tidak asik So-tan." Ujar Serafall menatap adiknya dengan pipi dia kembungkan.

" _Apa benar dia mantan pemain WNBA?"_ batin Naruto ragu, karena sikap dari _Onee-sama_ Souna, yang jauh dari _image_ yang dia bayangkan. Terlebih lagi yang membuatnya sangat ragu, apa benar dia _Onee-sama_ dari Pelatih basket Teamnya, karena sikap mereka yang bertolak belakang itu.

Mengalihkan pandangannya, Serafall, menatap satu persatu kumpulan laki-laki yang menatapnya horor. "Jadi siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Naruto Uzumaki?" tanya Serafall tersenyum tipis, yang menerima jawaban dengan gelengan kepala dari seluruh kumpulan laki-laki, kecuali laki-laki blonde yang mendekatinya.

Berhenti melangkah didepan Serafall, Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Ada apa kau mencari ku, Serafall-san?" tanya Naruto tenang menatap gadis berambut twintail tersebut.

Gadis _twintail_ satu-satunya diruang Olahraga itu tersenyum menatap Naruto. "Aku hanya ingin tau pemain yang dikatakan So-tan memiliki _Emperor Eye_. Tapi aku tidak mengira kau jauh lebih pendek dari yang aku pikirkan." Balas Serafall, yang berfikir kalau pemain yang diceritakan Souna adalah pemain yang memiliki tinggi lebih dari 175cm, tapi kini perkirannya salah besar, pemain yang berdiri didepannya, bahkan tidak mempunyai tinggi melebihi 170cm.

"Tinggi badan bukanlah suatu masalah untuk ku, Serafall-san. Bahkan Sairaog, pemain tertinggi disini, kalah melawan ku." Naruto yang membawa bola basket menjatuhkan bola yang dia pegang, dan memantulkannya dengan santai. "Apa kau mau mengetesnya?" tanya Naruto.

"Heh benarkah?" Serafall menyeringai menatap Naruto. " _One-on-One_?" tanya Serafall.

"Ya. Siapa yang mendapat 3 Point terlebih dahulu, dia yang menang, bagaimana?" tanya Naruto tenang.

"Tidak masalah." Balas Serafall dengan pikiran yang sudah dia bayangkan, apa yang harus dia lakukan nantinya.

"Ara ara, Naruto-kun, kau tidak kenal takut ya?" ujar Akeno dari sisi lapangan, menatap pria blonde yang berdiri didepan Serafall, dengan pandangan santai.

" _Souna, kau tidak mau mengehentikan mereka?"_ Bisik Rias pada sahabatnya itu, yang menggeleng kecil. _"Kenapa?"_ tanyanya lagi.

" _Lihat saja. Aku sendiri masih tidak bisa menentukan siapa yang akan menang. Tapi kekalahan Onee-sama bagi ku sangatlah mustahil, bahkan pemain yang menantangnya masih duduk dibangku SMA."_ Balas Souna tenang.

 **XxX**

Di toko buku pinggir kota, terlihat dari luar kaca jendela, pemuda berambut perak, memakai seragam sekolah, dan membawa ransel seperti tas laptop, tengah membaca setiap judul buku dengan teliti yang berada dirak buku didepannya yang tersusun dengan rapih. Mencari LN salah satu tujuannya, tapi yang lebih penting dari itu, dia mencari sesuatu yang dikatakan pemuda blonde yang baru dia kenal. _'Orang tidak akan memperhatikan mu ketika bertanding.'_ Dia masih ingat betul dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Kapten team basketnya itu.

" _Tidak memperhatikan?"_ Vali memegang dagunya mencoba berfikir apa yang dikatakan Kaptem team basketnya. _"Tidak memperhatikan..."_ Vali mencoba membayangkan apa yang dikatakan Naruto. _"Masaka..."_ Pandangan Mata Vali terkejut. _"Aku mengerti. Jika tidak memperhatikan maka tidak melihat, jika tidak melihat maka kau bisa bergerak dengan bebas tanpa diketaui lawan mu, dan terakhir karena bola merupakan hawa kehadiran paling besar dilapangan jika aku memegang bola maka itu semua sama saja tidak berrarti. Dan karena itu jika aku hanya menggandalkan Pass ku, orang tidak akan menyadari siapa yang merubah operan tersebut."_ Vali tersenyum, yang sekarang mengerti apa yang dimaksud kalimat kedua Naruto.

' _Andalkan saja Operan mu. Latih saja teknik mengoper mu, dalam tingkatan yang berbeda, aku yakin kau akan menjadi pemain sekelas NBA kalau kau mampu melakukan itu, mungkin lebih. '_

" _Tapi apa yang dimaksud kalimat ketiganya?"_ batin Vali bertanya-tanya. _'Jika menyadari kau dapat melakukan Shoot, karena kau ahli dalam melakukan Jump Shoot, baik 2 Point, maupun 3 Point.'_ Pemuda berambut perak itu sama sekali tidak paham apa yang dikatakan kalimat Naruto yang penuh teka-teki tersebut. _"Tunggu dulu..."_ Vali memegang dagunya. _"Menydari? Maksudnya melihat ku. Dan jika itu terjadi maka aku dapat melakukan Shoot. Souka aku mengerti sekarang."_ Vali dengan cepat berjalan menuju rak buku paling belakang. _"Jadi yang dibutuhkan ini..."_ Vali berhenti, dan mengambil satu buku, yang jarang orang beli. _"...Teknik Mengalihkan Pandangan Orang Lain."_ Lanjut Batin Vali.

 **XxX**

"Kau boleh memiliki bola duluan, Naru-tan! Boleh kah aku memanggil mu begitu?" tanya Serafall tersenyum manis, pada pemuda blonde didepannya yang hanya menatapnya dengan ekpresi tenang.

Mata saffirnya terpejam tenang, dan kembali membukanya, dengan senyum tipis menghiasinya. "Itu terlihat sangat kekanak-kanakan..."

" _Aku yakin Naruto akan mengatakan itu."_ Batin Souna yang sama sekali tidak terkejut dengan kalimat balasan yang dilontarkan _Point Guard_ Team Inti Kuoh Gakuen itu.

"...tapi tidak masalah, karena aku sejak kecil tidak pernah merasakan dimanjakan oleh siapapun termasuk kedua orang tua ku." Lanjut Naruto.

" _Masih kecil kurang bahagia."_ Itulah yang lain pikirkan tentang Naruto sekarang, termasuk gadis berambut crimson yang berada disamping Souna.

Tangan tan milik Naruto menjatuhkan bola yang dia pegang. "Jika aku yang memiliki bola duluan, maka aku yang akan lebih dulu memasukan bolanya, Serafall-san." Naruto mendribble bolanya santai menuju Serafall, dengan kecepatan sedang.

Mencoba melewati gadis twintail tersebut dari kiri, tapi lawannya tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Menuju arah sebaliknya, Serafall mengangkat kaki kanannya beberapa centi, tapi Naruto melihat itu dengan jelih, menggembalikan bolanya dari celah kakinya sendiri. Tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, Serafall mengangkat kaki kirinya, tapi tepat saat mengangkatnya dia sadar akan yang dilakukan Naruto. _"Celaka, dia menggemablikan bola saat aku breaksi."_ Batin Serafall terkejut.

Buakh!

Dua kaki terangkat karena tidak sadar, sudah pasti akan terjatuh, itulah yang dialami mantan pemain WNBA Jepang kini, yang terjatuh karena mengangkat kedua kakinya dari pijakan tanah secara tidak sadar. Walaupun tidak secara bersamaan dia melakukannya, tapi lawannya, Naruto Uzumaki, dengan mudah, membuat dia lupa akan kaki satunya yang terangkat, atau mungkin melupakannya sesaat.

Mata safir, dan light golden miliknya menatap Serafall santai, dengan senyum kecil terukir manis diwajahnya. "Satu Ponit untuk ku, Serafall-san."

"Tidak buruk." Serafall kembali berdiri. "Tapi pertandingan ini masih baru dimulai, Naru-tan." Ujar Serafall menyeringai, menatap pemuda blonde yang menatainya santai.

Gadis crimson menatap Naruto dari kejuahan. " _Sugoi_ , Naruto dapat menggambil Point pertama melawan Serafall-Nee." Rias menatap kagum Naruto dari kejauahan. Pertama kali gadis crimson adik dari pemilik Kuoh Gakuen ini, memang menyadari, bahwa Naruto bukanlah pemain Basket pada tingkatan SMA. Cara memandang, berjalan, memegang suatu benda, Rias memperhatikan itu semua, dan Rias yakin kalau Naruto mempunyai tingkatan yang berbeda dari anak seumurannya, tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau tingkatan itu bahkan membuat _Onee-sama_ dari sahabatnya kemasukan satu point.

Bernafas pelan, Souna menatap tenang Naruto, dan Serafall yang berada dilapangan. "Tidak perlu kagum dulu Rias, karena pertandingan ini masih baru dimulai." Balas Souna, yang masih merasakan sesuatu dari _Onee-sama_ -nya. _"Pertandingan ini tidak semudah biasanya, aku yakin Onee-sama akan serius dari awal."_ Batin Souna.

Serafall menmantulkan bola yang berada padanya, tanpa melangkah kedepan sedikitpun. "Naru-tan apa kau siap?" Gadis berambut twintal bermata violet itu menyeringai menatap pemuda blonde yang memandangnya santai.

Naruto tersenyum. "Tentu saja, kapanpun itu aku siap, Serafall-san." Balas Naruto santai. _"Jika dia berfikir untuk melakukan Three Point, bahkan dari sini aku masih dapat menjangkaunya. Jika dia mencoba melewati ku, dia tau kalau aku mempunyai Empeoror Eye, itu sesuatu yang tidak mungkin melewati ku bahkan menggunakan Fake sekalipun. Tapi apa yang akan dia lakukan. Aku mempunyai firasat buruk akan hal ini."_ Batin Naruto bertanya-tanya.

"Souka, kalau begitu..."

Mata Rias, tidak hanya Rias, Akeno, Issei, Sairaog, Kiba, Gasper, Saji, Motohama, dan Matsuda terkejut melihat Serafall melewati Naruto, tanpa satu reaksipun dikeluarkan oleh pemuda blonde yang menjadi Kapten mereka. Sedangkan Souna hanya menatap datar hal itu, karena itu adalah salah satu dari teknik unik yang Serafall ciptakan sendiri.

Menangkap bola yang dia bawa, Serafall dengan cepat melakukan _Lay-up_ , dan masuk dengan sempurna. Mendarat sempurna, Serafall menatap Naruto. "Point kita sama, Naru-tan." Ujar Serafall tersenyum.

"Ya." Balas Naruto tersenyum. _"Aku tidak menyangka ada pemain yang berani seperti dia dunia basket. Serafall Sitri, kau lebih dari pantas menjadi pemain WNBA."_ Batin Naruto.

.

"Souna, sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan Serafall-san?, aku tidak percaya, Naruto-kun sama sekali tidak beraksi." Akeno menatap Souna, dengan pandangan mata membetuhkan sebuah penjelasan.

" _Dribble Ice_. Dalam jarak ini kita memang sama sekali tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan _Onee-sama_. Tapi Naruto bukannya tidak beraksi, tapi tidak dapat beraksi karena keterkejutan. _Onee-sama_ melakukan hal yang tidak bisa dilihat kecuali oleh orang yang sedang berhadapan dengannya, atau lebih tepatnya yang berada didepannya. _Onee-sama_ mendribble bola dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi, ditambah dengan posisi tubuhnya saat mendribble bola sangatlah pendek, jadi mungkin sulit untuk merebut bola yang _Onee-sama_ dribble..."

"Lalu apa yang dilakukan Serafall-Nee, sampai Naruto sama sekali tidak bereaksi?" tanya Rias penasaran.

"... _Onee-sama_ mendribble bola dalam kecepatan tinggi, dengan jangkauan jarak kurang dari 4 meter, maka kecepatan dribble _Onee-sama_ seperti menghilang dari pandangan lawan Tapi jika itu yang membuat Naruto tidak bereaksi, maka kalian salah. _Onee-sama_ mendrible bolanya hingga didepan Naruto hingga wajah mereka, tidak, bibir mereka akan bertemu kurang dari 1cm, tentu saja itu akan membuat Naruto terkejut, dan dari itu..."

"Tapi bukannya kalau mengenai Naruto itu akan terkena _foul_ , terlebih lagi bolanya pasti mudah direbut jika seperti itu." Akeno menatap Souna bingung.

"Seperti yang sudah aku katakan, _Onee-sama_ mendribble bolanya pendek, jadi sulit untuk direbut, terlebih lagi dia mendribble bolanya dibelakang badannya. Dan pernah kah kau melihat hantu yang secara tiba-tba muncul didepan mu?" tanya Souna datar.

"Mungkin tidak." Balas Akeno menggeleng kecil.

" _Onee-sama_ melakukan itu untuk membuat Naruto terkejut seperti melihat hantu, dan _Onee-sama_ memanfaatkan kesempatan itu melewati Naruto dan karena kita dari jauh tidak melihat apa yang dilakukan _Onee-sama_ dalam jeda sesingkat itu, maka kita seperti melihat Naruto sama sekali tidak bereaksi, dan mengartikan keterkejutan Naruto sebagai terkejut karena Serafall sudah tidak ada didepannya, yang sebenarnya terkejut karena _Onee-sama_ berada didepannya." Jelas Souna detail, tanpa ada satupun kebohongan keluar dari bibir tipis manisnya.

"Jadi singkatnya. Serafall-san melewati Naruto karena, Serafall-san memanfaatkan keterkejutan Naruto, setelah dia muncul tiba-tiba didepannya." Ujar Issei mengerti dengan apa yang dimaksud oleh adik dari mantan pemain WNBA yang sedang one-on-one dengan Naruto.

.

"Aku pasti akan mengalahkan mu, Serafall-san." Naruto dengan bola yang dia dribble berada disampingnya, memandang tenang, gadis twintail didepannya.

Serafall tersenyum. "Itu mustahil, Naru-tan." Serafall mencoba menggambil bola dari Naruto, tapi Naruto dengan cepat memutarkan tubuhnya 180 derajat, yang membuat bolanya juga berputar.

Melihat celah yang bebas, Naruto menangkap bolanya, dan mencoba melakukan Three Point, tapi Serafall tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Menjatuhkan kembali tubuhnya yang melayang diudara, Naruto juga menjatuhkan bolanya. Mungkin jika Naruto tidak meloncat dia akan terkena _Double_ karena menangkap bola, dan kembali menjatuhkannya, tapi karena dia meloncat, itu dianggap sebagai _Fake_. _"Aku sungguh beruntung."_ Batin Naruto. Dengan cepat Naruto berlari, dan memasukan bolanya dengan _Lay-up_.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Serafall. "Aku yang akan menang, Serafall-san." Ujar Naruto datar.

Serafall tersenyum tipis. "Kau boleh memimpin terlebih dahulu, tapi tetap aku yang akan menang, Naru-tan." Balas Serafall tersenyum.

.

" _Dribble Ice tidak akan berguna lagi, maka sekarang..."_ Serafall dengan cepat mendribble bola padanya, mencoba melewati dari sisi kiri, Naruto tidak membiarkannya, tapi dia memutarkan tubuhnya mencoba melewati dari sisi lainnya. Pemuda blonde yang menjadi lawannya tidak membiarkannya begitu saja, mencoba merebut bola Serafall.

Mata Violetnya dengan jelas melihat celah di kaki Naruto yang cukup lebar, karena langkahnya yang mencoba menghentikan dirinya dari kiri kekanan, tanpa ada gerakan yang terbuang, dan juga cepat, Serafall memasukan bolanya melalui celah kaki Naruto, dan dia melewati Naruto dari sisi kiri, dan kembali menangkap bolanya.

" _Celaka. Dia sangat cepat, baik dalam Dribble, Fake, ataupun Shoot."_ Batin Naruto terkejut, melihat Serafall, sudah melakukan _Jump Shoot_ , dari jarak yang cukup jauh, dan sesuai dengan apa yang dipikirkan, bola tersebut masuk dengan sempurna, tanpa halangan sedikitpun.

"Skor kita sekarang sama. Jika aku bisa merebut bola dari mu, maka permainan ini usai, Naru-tan." Serafall tersenyum menatap pemuda blonde yang menggerentakan giginya.

.

"Menurut mu siapa yang akan menang, Akeno?" tanya Rias yang menyaksikan pertandingan dari sisi lapangan.

"Entahlah. Aku sama sekali tidak tau. Dari segi teknik, Serafall-san jauh lebih unggul dari Naruto-kun. Tapi dari segi strategi, dan control bola, Naruto-kun jauh lebih unggul." Balas Akeno tenang.

.

" _Ini gila namanya."_ Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa berfikir, bagaimana caranya dia melewati Serafall, yang bertahan dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya. Jika dia menggambil terlalu jauh, tentu saja bolanya tidak akan masuk, jika dia mencoba menerobos masuk, pasti akan direbut, 1cm saja dia maju kedepan, pasti bola yang dia dribble sudah direbut oleh Serafall.

" _Bagaimana cara melewatinya?"_ Naruto mencoba melihat kesisi kiri, tapi percuma, walaupun banyak sisi kosong, jarak itu terlalu jauh untuk melakukan _Shoot_ , begitu juga dengan dikanan. _"Dan tekanan ini, bukanlah tekanan pemain basket, melainkan..."_

.

" _...tekanan seorang pembunuh. Ini sama seperti saat Naruto pertama kali melawan kita. Tekanan yang tidak jauh beda. Tapi lebih lemah. Aku tidak percaya ada seseorang selain Naruto, yang dapat menggunakan tekanan pembunuh pada basket."_ Issei yang menyaksikan dari sisi lapangan terkejut, dengan tekanan yang dia rasakan, walaupun cukup jauh, tapi masih dengan jelas dia dapat merasakannya, tekanan yang dikeluarkan oleh mantan pemain WNBA, Serafall Sitri.

" _Aura yang berbahaya, tapi tidak sebahaya aura milik Naruto saat itu."_ Kiba menatap tenang, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, menatap Naruto dan Serafall dengan _Poker Face_ -nya.

.

"Aku menyerah." Naruto mengakat kedua tangannya, dan melepaskan bola yang sedang dia dribble sehingga terpantul sendiri dilantai dengan pelan.

Serafall tersenyum, dan kembali tenang. "Akhirnya kau menyadari juga kalau kau masih tidak sebanding dengan pemain sekelas WNBA, Naru-tan." Balas Serafall, berjalan santai menjuju Naruto.

Bibirnya terangkat, dan membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. "Aku memang menyerah, tapi menyerah untuk melewati mu..." Tangan tannya dengan cepat menggambil bola yang masih memantul pelan disampingnya. "...bukan dalam pertandingan ini." Naruto dari jarak dia berdiri, melakukan _Three Point_.

"Percuma jarak sejauh itu tidak akan masuk, kau tidak mememiliki bakat _Three Point_ , Naru-tan." Balas Serafall tersenyum, dengan mata Violetnya, hanya memandang tenang, bola yang menuju kering.

Trank!

Bola yang dilempar Naruto membentur ring dengan kuat.

"Memang benar dari jarak itu tidak akan masuk, tapi bukan itu yang aku incar melainkan..." Serafall menatap terkejut, tidak hanya Serafall, Souna, Rias, dan yang lainnya juga terkejut, melihat Naruto yang meloncat cukup tinggi, hingga tinggi miliknya, yang seharusnya tidak mencapai bola yang memantul lebih tinggi Ring, tapi dia mencapainya dengan tangannya dia rentangkan keatas setinggi-tingginya, bahkan melakukan sesuatu yang sangat Serafall kagumi, _Alley-up_. "...Inilah yang aku incar!" Teriak Naruto yang sudah berada didepan ring, dengan bola ditangannya.

Brak!

Bola Basket yang Naruto hempaskan dengan kuat masuk kedalam ring melalui kalur _Alley-up_ , yang diakhiri dengan _Dunk_ yang sangat kuat, dan membuat pandangan tidak percaya pada yang meyaksikan akan aksi Naruto.

" _Apa-apaan itu, tingginya bahkan tidak mencapai 170cm, tapi dapat melakukan Alley-up, terlebih lagi Dunk."_ Batin Serafall terkejut dia tidak bisa berfikir, apa benar ada didunia ini manusia yang mempunyai tinggi kurang dari 170cm, tapi dapat melakukan _Alley-up_? Dan jawabannya ada, tepat didepan matanya. Anak SMA, yang memiliki tinggi kurang dari 170cm, melakukan _Alley-up_ dengan sempurna seperti seseorang yang sudah terlatih.

" _Apa benar dia manusia. Lompatannya sangat tinggi."_ Batin Souna yang tidak kalah terkejut dengan sang Onee-sama.

" _Pernyataan yang sangat mengejutkan. Tidak hanya mempunyai Emperor Eye, tapi dia juga dapat melaukan Dunk, dan Alley-up. Seberapa banyak bakat yang kau miliki Naruto."_ Batin Rias memandang terkejut, pemuda yang selalu menggodanya.

Naruto, dengan tangan tan miliknya yang masih menggemgam ring, dia lepaskan, dan mendarat sempurna dilantai. "Jika hanya menghempaskan tangn ke ring aku juga bisa melakukannya, jangan kau kira hanya kalian saja, yang memiliki tinggi lebih saja yang dapat melakukannya." Ujar Naruto menyeringai lebar.

Serafall menutup matanya tenang. "Aku mengaku kalah. Aku tidak menyangka akan kalah dari anak SMA. Ini pertama kalinya dalam hidup ku." Ujar Serafall tenang, dengan berjalan tenang menuju Naruto.

"Tidak." Naruto menggeleng kecil. "Kau tidak kalah. Kau hanya lengah, Serafall-san. Jika saja ini pertandingan resmi, mungkin aku yang akan kalah, karena kau tidak akan lengah, sampai akhir. Aku sendiri juga tidak menduga, kalau hal seperti itu akan terlintas dipikiran ku." Balas Naruto tersenyum tipis.

" _Sungguh pertandingan yang tidak terduga."_ Batin Akeno yang meyaksikan dari sisi lapngan.

 **XxX**

" _Ah tidak aku mengira ternyata buku seperti ini mudah juga untuk dimengerti."_ Vali dengan tenang, membaca buku yang dia beli di Toko Buku. Dia tidak pernah berfikir kalau buku seperti ini mudah dibaca, mungkin sebaliknya, sangat sulit untuk dibaca, itulah yang selalu difikirkan maka dari itu dia tidak pernah membeli buku semacam ini. _"Tapi apa cara ini berguna ya dalam basket?"_ batin Vali bertanya-tanya.

 **XxX**

Souna beserta Rias duduk dkantin Sekolah, dengan meja bundar mimisahkan jarak mereka, diserta dua jus diatas meja bundar tersebut. "Rias apa benar kau berpacaran dengan Naruto?" tanya Souna menatap Rias yang mengalihkan pandangannya dengan gugup, dan wajah sedikit memerah dibagian pipi. "Jangan katakan kalau hanya berpura-pura?" tambah Souna curiga.

"Emmm eto, bagaimana ya..." Rias sebenarnya tidak ingin mengatakan kalau dia dan Naruto hanyalah berpura-pura pacaran, alasan utamanya mungkin Rias tidak mau lagi dia diganggu dengan laki-laki, yah walaupun Naruto memang penganggu juga, tapi tidak seperti yang lain, Rias sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan apa perbedaannya, kalau Rias pikir mungkin salah satunya, Naruto saja yang mendekatinya dengan sikap mesum, tapi menyimpan ketenangan, tidak seperti yang lain yang tenang, tapi menyimpan mesumnya.

"Hah... sudah ketembak sejak awal." Souna menghela nafas. "Rias sebaiknya kau jangan memainkan perasaan pemuda itu, aku tau kalian memang sama-sama saling tidak menyukai, mungkin karena suatu kesepakatan atau apalah aku sama sekali tidak tau kenapa kalian pacaran bohongan seperti itu, tapi harus aku beri tau, pemuda itu tidak seperti yang kita bayangkan. Kau masih ingat bukan dengan aura miliknya yang cukup mengerikan kepada orang yang tidak kenal?" Rias mengangguk singkat. "Kalau dia sakit hati mungkin dia akan mengeluarkan aura yang jauh lebih mengerikan dari itu." Lanjut Souna.

"Tidak, tidak." Rias memalingkan wajahnya, dengan tangannya dia kibas-kibaskan didepan Souna. "Itu sangat tidak mungkin. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat memainkan perasannya, tapi dia yang memainkan perasaan ku, seperti kemarin. Jadi itu sangat tidak mungin." Balas Rias yang tidak setuju dengan pemikiran Souna.

"Itu hanyalah Opini ku, Rias. Terserah kau mau menerima atau tidak, setidaknya aku sudah mengatakannya. Tapi harus aku tekankan pada mu Rias, Saingan memperebutkan Naruto sangatlah banyak, kau harus bersyukur walaupun menjadi pacar bohongannya." Ujar Souna tenang, dengan meminum jus yang dia pesan.

"Ha'i, ha'i, terserah mu saja, Souna." Balas Rias yang sama sekali tidak peduli. Rias berdiri dari kursinya. "Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, aku dipanggil oleh Sensei untuk mengantarkan hasil tugas murid-murid hari ini." Lanjut Rias. "Jaa ne." Pamit Rias yang pergi, dan menghilang, dari pandagan datar Souna.

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

AN: Saya sangat berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang telah mereview fic saya. Saya tau mungkin saya banyak kekuarang sebagai manusia, tapi hanya ini yang dapat saya tulis, jadi saya peringatkan sekali lagi, jika mau baca, maka silakan, jika tidak silakan tekan tombol back, dan cari fic lainnya yang menurut anda menarik.

Disini saya tidak hanya akan memasukan segi action sport saja, tapi segi action pertarungan (berantem) juga saya masukan, tapi mungkin sangat sedikit, karena saya akan lebih fokus kedalam segi action sport. Dan untuk segi jalan cerita, saya sudah membuatnya, jadi yang jelas fic ini tidak ending setelah selesai turnamamen, tapi setelah turnamen akan saya lanjutkan, karena ending dari fic ini adalah... kalian akan tau nanti.

Untuk action, jika sudah menonton Anatsu Kyoushitsu, pasti akan tau seperti apa actionnya, hanya saja disini tidak akan unsur Supernaturalnya, hanya akan ada pertarugan antar sekolah, atau kelompak, karena masalah kecil, yang dilakukan oleh ... kalian akan tau jika membaca rinciannya dibawah siapa yang saya maksud.

 _ **Keterangan Lengkap Team Kuoh Gakuen:**_

 _Seragam: Baju memiliki warna putih, dengan 3 garis hitam dibagian pundak, memiliki warna hitam pada bagian nomor, didepan, dan dibelakang, memiliki tulisan Kuoh Gakuen bertulisan kecil, dibagian tengah atas, dan memiliki lambang Tengkorak Kumis (Lambang Shirohige) disamping tulisan, dibagian kiri, dan kanan, jadi tulisan Kuoh Gakuen, diapit oleh dua lambang kecil Tengkorak Kumis. (Shirohige.) Celana memiliki warna putih, dengan 3 garis hitam, disisi paha, dan terdapat nomor setiap pemain dibagian dengkul._

 _Jaket: Jaket Olahraga seperti pada umumnya, hanya saja memiliki tulisan Kuoh Gakuen pada bagian belakang dengan warna hitam, dan rata tengah, serta lambang tengkorak kumis (Lambang Shirohige) pada bagian bawah tulisan yang cukup besar._

 _._

 **Naruto:**

Nama: Naruo Uzumaki  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: Akashi Seijuro, dan Akabane Karma.  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Tinggi: 168cm  
Berat: 75kg  
Posisi: Point Guard  
Nomor: #4 (Kapten)  
Keahlian: Emperor Eye, Ankle Break, Insting Hewan (Rubah), Zone, Perfect Playmaking.  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: Dribble, Alley-up, Jump Shoot.  
Ringkasan Char: Baik, kepada Teman, atau orang yang dia kenal, Kejam, kepada orang yang tidak dia kenal, dan bergaya akbrab padanya. Tenang, dalam menggambil suatu keputusan, karena itu jalan terbaik menurut pemikirannya, Tidak membedakan, dan memandingkan, temannya, atau lawannya, Tidak akan segan-segan kepada seseorang yang berani macam-macam dengan teman-temannya, termasuk keluarganya sendiri, Selalu membawa pisau lipat dikantung celananya untuk bersiaga penuh jika ada yang menentangnya, Pintar dalam segala macam peljaran, bahkan tidak perlu belajar untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus (Seperti Akabane Karma.), ahli dalam memainkan senjata kecil, seperti pisau, gunting, dan semacmnya, dan terakhir, sedikit mesum, atau sengaja mesum untuk mempermaikan perasaan seseorang yang ingin dia mainkan.

 **Sairaog**

Nama: Sairaog Bael  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: Kiyoshi Teppe, Sasagawa Ryouhe  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Tinggi: 187cm  
Berat: 89kg  
Posisi: Center  
Nomor: #9  
Keahlian: Beradu Fisik, Vice Claw  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam basket: Rebound, Dunk.  
Ringkasan Char: Baik, kepada teman-temannya, dan lawannya, Berpura-pura bodoh, walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan. Selalu mempunyai pikiran yang sudah matang untuk kedepannya, tapi tidak sematang milik Naruto.

 **Vali**

Nama: Vali Lucifer  
Kemiripan Char dengan anime lain: Kuroko Tetsuya, Nagisa Shiota  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Tinggi: 178cm  
Berat: 72kg  
Posisi: Power Forward  
Nomor: #11  
Keahlian: Misdirection, Ignite Pass, Ignite Pass Kai, Misdirection Overflow  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: Jump Shoot, Pass  
Ringkasan Char: Tidak memiliki ekpresi untuk beberapa kejadian. Tenang menggambil keputusan, dan selalu tepat sasaran. Selalu menyembunyikan niat bertarungnya (dalam basket) dan diuntungkan karena hawa kehadirannya yang kecil. Ahli dalam Misdirection, selalu memperhatikan gerak lawannya, dan temannya, hingga mencapai tingkatan Emperor Eye, yang hampir melebihi Naruto.

 **Issei**

Nama: Issei Hyoudou  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: Hayama Koutaro, Yamada Ryu  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Tinggi: 179cm  
Berat: 80kg  
Posisi: Small Forward  
Nomor: #7  
Keahlian: Lightning Dribble, Double Clutch  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: Crossover  
Ringkasan Char: Mesum tingkat akut, selalu mencari perhatian bagaimanapun caranya, selalu mencari hal menarik hingga terlibat dalam perkelahian antar sekolah yang membuat Club Basket terlibat, banyak fansgirl karena ketampanannya, tidak akan segan mencium gadis jika ada kesempatan terkecuali 3 gadis yang menjadi milik Naruto, (Rias, Akeno, dan Souna.), dan takut akan kemaran Naruto yang menurutnya seperti hewan buas. 

**Kiba**

Nama: Kiba Yuuto  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: Himuro Tatsuya, Isogai Yuma  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Tinggi: 176cm  
Berat: 78kg  
Posisi: Shooting Guard  
Nomor: #12  
Keahlian: Mirage Shoot, Barrier Jumper, Perfect Fake's  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam basket: Jump Shoot, Dribble  
Ringkasan Char: Selalu menutupi semuanya dengan Poker Facenya, sampai teman-temannya menyebut manusia tanpa ekpresi, tapi Naruto mengatakan, Kiba mempunyai ekpresi tersendiri untuk mengartikan sebuah keadaan.

 _ **Pemain Pengganti:**_

 **Saji**

Nama: Saji Genshirou  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: Furihata Kouki  
Tinggi: 176cm  
Berat: 80kg  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Posisi: Small Forward, Power Forward  
Nomor: #15  
Keahlian: -  
Pergerak terbaik dalam Basket: Dribble, Jump Shoot, Lay-up  
Ringkasan Char: Selalu mencoba yang terbaik walaupun dia tau itu tidak akan bisa. Berusaha untuk tidak menyusahkan, dan mengecewakan teman-temannya, yang sudah bersusah payah membantunya.

 **Gasper**

Nama: Gasper Vladi  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: Izuki Shun  
Tinggi: 170cm  
Berat: 64kg  
Umur: 16 Tahun  
Posisi: Point Guard  
Nomor: #10  
Keahlian: Eagle-Eye  
Pergerak terbaik dalam basket: Jump Shoot, Lay-up  
Ringkasan Char: Seorang penakut, tapi sangat ahli dalam posisi Point Guard walaupun tidak melebihi Naruto. Memiliki pemikiran yang sangat tenang, walaupun situasi yang sangat genting, dan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk tidak membuat yang lain kawatir, serta berusaha untuk mendekati (bukan artian untuk pacaran, melainkan untuk mendapat pengakuan) Naruto.

 **Matsuda**

Nama: Matsuda  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: -  
Tinggi: 180cm  
Berat: 86kg  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Nomor: #18  
Keahlian: -  
Pergerak terbaik dalam Basket: Screen, Lay-up  
Ringkasan Char: mseum tingkat akut, selalu membawa majalah 17+ kesekolah, sampai Naruto sendiri yang memarahinya. Dan takut akan kemarah sang Kapten yang bagaikan hewan buas menurutnya.

 **Motohama**

Nama: Motohama  
Kemiripan Char dengan anime lain: -  
Tinggi: 178cm  
Berat: 82kg  
Umur: 17 Tahun  
Nomor: #6  
Keahlian: -  
Pergerak terbaik dalam Basket: Jump Shoot, Dribble  
Ringkasan Char: Sama dengan Matsuda, hanya saja Motohama, memiliki kepintaran yang melebihi Matsuda, dan Issei, dan jarang mendapat teguaran dari Naruto, karena selalu mengikuti apa yang Naruto perintahkan padanya, karena menurutnya, apa yang Naruto katakan yang terbaik untuknya.

 _ **Anggota Lain:**_

 **Rias**

Nama: Rias Gremory  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: Momoi Satsuki, Chitoge Kirisaki  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Peran: Manager Team  
Keahlian: Mencari Informasi  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: -  
Ringkasan Char: Selalu mendapat peringkat dua dalam nilai terbaik Tahun ke-3. Tidak menyukai laki-laki mesum, karena menurutnya laki-laki mesum hanyalah sampah. Selalu bersikap Tsundere pada Naruto. Tidak mau menggambil pusing apa yang Naruto lakukan, karena pemikirannya tidak bisa mencapai apa yang Naruto pikirkan, dan selalu menganggap kalau Naruto hanyalah seorang Alien mesum.

 **Akeno**

Nama: Akeno Himejima  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: Marika Tachibana  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Peran: Team Medis  
Keahlian: Menggobati luka kecil  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: -  
Ringkasan Char: Selalu menggoda Naruto, mencoba mendekati Naruto, dengan memeluknya dan menanamkan wajah Naruto di Oppainya. Selalu mendapat peringkat ke-3 dalam ujian Tahun ke-3, sangat ahli dalam bidang kedokteran, dan sudah menggenal Naruto sejak kecil.

 **Souna**

Nama: Souna Sitri  
Kemiripan Char dengan Anime lain: -  
Umur: 18 Tahun  
Peran: Pelatih  
Keahlian: Mengatur Strategi.  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam basket: Dribble, Jump Shoot, Lay-up, Alley-up (Wajar adiknya pemain WNBA.)  
Ringkaran Char: Tenang, datar, mempunyai pemikiran sejauh Naruto, selalu mendapat peringkat pertama dalam ujian Tahun ke-3, dan tidak pernah sekalipun berdebat dengan Naruto, karena mereka selalu mempunyai jalan pemikiran yang sama.

 **Azazel**

Nama: Azazel  
Kemiripan Char dengan anime lain: ?  
Umur: 32 Tahun  
Peran: Pembimbing Club  
Keahlian: ?  
Pergerakan Terbaik dalam basket: Jump Shoot, Lay-up, Alley-up, Dunk, Dribble.  
Ringkasan Char: ?

 _ **Serafall**_

Nama: Serafall Sitri  
Kemiripan Char dengan anime lain: ?  
Umur: 26 Tahun  
Peran: Pelatih Sementara  
Keahlian: Pengatur Strategi, Three Point Shoot, Double Cloth.  
Pergerakan terbaik dalam Basket: Dribble, Jump Shoot, Alley-up, Dunk, Crossover.  
Ringkasan Char: selalu memanggil orang yang dia hormati, dan sayangi dengan suffix-tan. Selalu menggoda Naruto, dan menyukai Naruto, jika dia 10 Tahun lebih muda dari umurnya sekarang.

.

Cukup sekian.

Mohon Review

.


	4. Chapter 4: Bukan Aku Tapi Kita

Q: senpai bikin hinata jadi harem naru, senpai?Mungkin untuk posisi dalam club kgjk ada*qkurang tau* tpi bisa jadi support naru, senp!iatau mungkin jadisekertaris,bendahara?*maafkurang tau*, atau bisa masukin masalalumereka, kayak jadi temen sejak kecil?. Dan hinasuka naru?.  
Gomenesai! Senpai!  
P: Tidak perlu minta maaf, saya mengerti anda penggemar NaruHina. Tapi hal itu akan saya pikirkan nanti.

Q: seru...alur critanya bakalan ngikutin LN kNb yaaa...  
P: KnB bukan LN Senpai tapi Manga

Q: hebat ni fict beda dari xover narutodxd lainnya, oya thor kalu boleh ngasih saran, masukin hinata. hinata disini sebagai orang yang dulu naruto sukai tapi hinata ini buat naruto patah hati dan akhirnya pindah ke italy. nanti naruto ketemu lagi ama hinata dipertandingan sbagai menejer itu membuat naruto jadi gak dokus ama pertandingannya.  
P: Hinata akan saya pikirkan, tapi soal jalan cerita sepertinya tidak.

Q: Apakah nanti tim naruto kekuatannya seperti seirin yg kalah dulu baru menang atau godlike seperti kiseki no sedai?  
P: Tidak Godlike, karena menurut saya itu tidak akan menarik, masalah kalah, atau menang lihat saja nanti.

Q: Thor kalo boleh protes, tinggi nya naruto jangan 170 donk! tambahin 179 or 180 kayak ya cocok dech..  
P: Gomen, kalau seperti itu menurut saya terlalu over, karena lompatan Naruto saja sudah 1 meter lebih.

Q: Update juga,,oh ya thor apa naruto gk kependekan tuh,masa cuman 168cm ,kuroko aja 170cm ,,,oh ya thor gimana klo nanti tmbhin skill naruto bisa dribble yg bolanya kyk ilang sprti Nash Gold  
P: Itu akan terlalu over Senpai. Lompatan Naruto saja sudah 1 meter lebih, bagaimana jika tingginya ditambah lagi. Skill Nash Gold, menurut ku, karena Naruto akan terlihat sangat Godlike.

Q: Dari segi cerita ini fic bagus. Tp knp saat ada flame anda menjawab dengan begitu kasar. Seharusnya anda bisa menjawab para flamer tersebut dengan bahasa yg sopan. Gw akuin 2 cerita lu bagus tp lu terlalu sombong thor. Inget klo anda tuh author newbie. Sebaiknya perbaikilah bahasa mu. Saya yakin jika anda sopan pasti para flamer akan segan  
P: Saya tahu itu, tapi saya tidak suka dengan orang yang melihat saya dari atas, sadar dirilah, kita manusia yang sama maka lihatlah secara sejajar.

Q: Apakah disini tak ada cahaya dan bayangan? Paling cocok sih valiissei  
P: Lihat saja nanti.

Q: tinggi badan Naruto di Movie The Last 180cm lho, dan si Issei aslinya 170 khekhekhe  
P: Saya menggambil tinggi mereka bukan dari canon, tapi dari kemampuan lompatan mereka yang saya pikirkan, seperti Naruto, tingginya 169, lompatannya 1 meter lebih, 110 lah mungkin, dan tinggi ring untuk anak SMA, 2,5 meter lebih, mungkin sekitar 2,6-2,8 meter jika lompatan, dan tinggi Naruto disatukan maka sekitar 279cm, jika tinggi Naruto ditambah bagaimana jadinya?

Q: Thor apa ga masuk akal tinggi naruto yg dibawah tingginya akashi itu bisa dunk? akashi ngedunk aja udh mustahil apalagi naruto yg tingginya dibawahnya. Dan juga kenapa gasper jadi pemain juga ane ga bisa bayanginnya thor kenapa ga diganti diodora ato shalba ato char yang lainnya?  
P: Lompatan Naruto 1 meter, seperti pemain NBA, saya lupa namanya. Dan menurut saya itu masuk akal.

.

 **Disclmaer:**

 **Naruto dan DxD saya tidak mengakui kedua kepemilikan itu, tapi sayang mengakui jalan cerita ini milik saya.**

 **Naruto DxD: Kuoh Gakuen no Basketball**

 **Raiting: M (Buat jaga-jaga)**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Rias x Akeno x Souna**

 **Warning: Gaje, abal, Typo, slightKnB, OOC, EmperorEyeNaru!, HaremNaru!**

 **.**

 _Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, pemuda yang pindah dari Italy ke Kota kelahiran Kuoh, dikejutkan dengan sekolah barunya, Kuoh Gakuen yang akan membubarkan Club Basket. Naruto Uzumaki dengan tekad yang kuat kembali membangun Club Basket Kuoh Gakuen, untuk menunjukan pada Jepang, kalau Kuoh Gakuen adalah nomor 1._

 _._

 _ **Chapter 4:**_

 _ **.**_

"Bagaimana, apa kau sudah menemukannya?" Naruto duduk dibangku atap sekolah, dengan menatap langit yang seindah matanya. Pandangan matanya tidak henti-hentinya mengikuti gerak awan, diatasnya yang terus berubah-berubah karena angin.

"Ya." Balas Vali yang menyandarkan tubuhnya dipagar pembatas atap sekolah, dengan mata yang fokus kepada buku yang dia baca sejak tadi pagi. "Tapi apa tidak masalah, jika kau memberitaukan aku ini? Mungkin saja, suatu saat nanti kita akan menjadi musuh." tanya Vali.

Naruto tersenyum tipis. "Sama sekali tidak ada masalah. Lagi pula aku juga ingin Kuoh Gakuen menang dalam _Winter Champion_ nanti. Lagi pula untuk urusan kedepannya sama sekali tidak ada masalah, karena mustahil bagi mu untuk mengalahkan ku, Vali. Dan bukannya kau ingin membalas dendam pada mereka?" balas Naruto tenang, tanpa menatap orang yang sedang berbicara dengannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau pikir dipermalukan seperti itu tidak membuat ku kesal. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat ku kesal sendiri." Balas Vali, yang tetap fokus pada buku yang dia baca.

"Kalau aku lihat kau sama sekali tidak kesal, karena ekpresi mu sama sekali tidak menunjukan itu..." Naruto menatap Vali bingung.

"Salahkan Kami-sama jika soal itu, Naruto." Potong Vali datar.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Aku pergi dulu, masih ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan." Ujar Naruto santai.

"Ya. Kalau bisa kau tidak perlu kembali lagi, itu membuat ku senang." Balas Vali datar.

"Kau sungguh tidak sopan. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu..." Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Vali yang masih fokus pada buku yang dia baca. "...Jaa ne." Pamit Naruto sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu menuju tempat surga menurut Vali _'Atap Sekolah.'_

 **XxX**

"Kenapa selalu saja aku yang disuruh membawa tumpukan kertas ini?" Gadis bersurai crimason, menapakan ekpresi kesalnya, karena setiap kali Sensei-nya meninggalkan tugas untuk murid-murid dikelasnya, pasti dia yang akan disuruh untuk membawa hasil kerja mereka setelah pulang sekolah, dan itu sangat menggagu jam makan siangnya.

Tumpukan kertas yang dibawa oleh Rias, ingin jatuh, karena ketidak seimbangan tubuhnya, akibat lantai yang licin, dan baru saja dibersihkan oleh pengurus sekolah. "Gawat." Batin Rias mencoba kembali menyimbangkan tumpukan kertas yang dipastikan akan jatuh itu.

"Biar aku bantu." Mata hijau kebiru-biruannya, terlaih pada sosok yang menangkap tumpukan kertas yang hampir jatuh yang dia bawa. "Ini memang perkejaan seorang gadis, tapi kau terlalu ceroboh membawa tumpukan kertas dilantai yang licin, Rias-senpai." Naruto menatap Rias dengan senyum tipis.

"Aku tidak butuh bantuan mu!" Rias membuang muka kesal. Merasa tidak ada balasan tanggapan dari pemuda bersurai blonde yang menjadi lawan bicaranya, Rias melirik kearah pemuda tersebut. Dan dengan jelas, matanya melihat, Naruto tersenyum.

"Aku tau itu, tidak mungkin kau membutuhkan bantuan untuk tugas seperti ini saja. Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan hanya karena ini, mungkin kau tidak akan bisa menjadi Manager Club Basket. Tapi jika tidak aku bantu apa kau yakin membawa semuanya ke Sensei, aku yakin, akan ada satu-atau dua kertas yang tidak terkumpul karena kecerobohan mu. Dan biarkan aku sebagai pacar bohongan mu membantu mu." Naruto tidak perlu balasan, dari gadis bersurai crimson tersebut, segera berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa dengannya, sikapnya berbeda jauh dari biasanya? Apa dia sakit?" batin Rias bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sebaiknya kau cepat kumpulankan Rias-senpai, jika tidak mungkin, kau akan melewatkn jam pelajaran selanjutnya." Rias yang melamuan tersadar, dan segera berlari kearah pemuda blonde yang sudah berjalan cukup jauh.

"Tunggu aku, blonde-hentai!"

.

Seurai blonde, dan crimson, dapat dilihat dengan jelas berjalan berdampingan bagaikan seorang kekasih, tapi jika diperhatikan lebih jelas, tidak ada satupun sepatah katapun keluar dari mulut mereka. Mereka berjalan dengan sunyii, tanpa ada suara lain selain suara langkah kaki mereka. Seurai blonde, sepertinya memang sama sekali tidak masalah, tapi jika melihat seurai crimson, dapat dilihat rona tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya, entah karena apa.

"Naruto!" Rias memanggil pemuda bersurai blonde yang berjalan disampingnya, tanpa menoleh pada seseorang yang dia ajak bicara tersebut.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto terus berjalan santai, yang juga tidak menatap lawan bicaranya, dan tetap memandang koridor yang cukup sepi, dibalik mata saffirnya yang seindah langit biru cerah.

"A-a-ari..." Menghentikan kalimat yang akan dia ucupkan, Rias juga berhenti melangkah, dan menundukan wajahnya kebawah, untuk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merona tipis, dari pemuda beriris saffir disampingnya itu.

"Ari?" Ikut berhenti disamping kekasih bohongannya, mata saffirnya menatap gadis bersurai crimson dengan bingung, yang menundukan wajahnya kebawah.

"A-arigatou." Ujar Rias malu, dengan rona tipis yang semakin jelas terlihat, karena ini pertama kalinya ada seseorang cowok yang menolongnya, tanpa ada maksud tertentu, karena biasanya, cowok yang ingin membantu Rias pasti memiliki maksud tersenyumbunyi, dan oleh karena itu, Rias selalu menolak untuk dibantu, tapi cowok yang kini membantunya berbeda, sangat berbeda dari cowok-cowok lain.

"Tentu sa-"

Wush!

"Kyaaa..." Rias menjatuhkan kertas yang dia bawa, dan menutup roknya rapat-rapat agar pemuda blonde yang membantunya tidak melihat isi dibalik roknya, yang terbuka karena angin kencang yang masuk memalui jendela yang sengaja dibuka lebar. Kembali menatap Naruto, dengan pandangan malu, yang dipadukan dengan kesal, kini wajah dari Imotou pemilik Kuoh Gakuen, sangat merah menahan malu. "Kau melihatnya?" tanya Rias.

"Tidak." Naruto melirik kearah lain, walaupun wajahnya masih mengarah pada Rias dengan wajah merona merah. _"Kau suka yang erotis-erotis ya?"_ tanya Naruto pelan suapa tidak didengar oleh Rias, tapi Rias dengan jelas mendengar kalimat pertanyaan Naruto.

Taarrrr!

" _Hentai_! Kau musuh seluruh gadis." Ujar Rias yang dengan keras menampar pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut, hingga bekas tamparannya yang berupa gambar telapak tangan berwarna merah, melekat pada pipi tan milik Naruto.

"Kenapa aku yang disalahkan? Itu salah angin yang membuka rok mu." Balas Naruto kesal, karena tidak terima dirinya disalahkan, padahal itu bukan salahnya. Yah walaupun dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena dengan sengaja terus memandangi isi dibalik rok sekolah milik kekasih palsunya.

"Tapi kau bisa mengalihkan pandangan mu kan?" ujar Rias yang begitu kesal, karena ini pertama kalinya, ada seseorang yang melihat celana dalam yang dia pakai, terlebih lagi bukan hanya pertama kalinya, ini juga sangat jelas, walaupun hanya beberapa detik.

" _Kau pikir semudah itu mengalihkan pandangan dari sesuatu yang mengairahkan."_ Balas Naruto pelan, agar Rias tidak mendengarnya, tapi dia tidak menduga, kalau Rias kali ini juga mendengarnya.

Taarrrr!

" _Hentai_! Lebih baik orang seperti mu, mati saja!" balas Rias kesal, yang menampar Naruto (lagi) dengan sangat keras, dibagian pipi satunya, yeng membuat gambar telapak tangannya terdapat dipipi kanan, dan kiri Naruto.

" _Hanya dia satu-satunya cewek yang berani menampar ku, setelah Ibu ku. Dan ini pertama kalinya aku ditampar dua kali oleh gadis yang sama, hanya karena melihat celana dalam yang tidak sengaja ku lihat, karena angin yang membukanya."_ Batin Naruto, yang tersungkur dilantai.

 **XxX**

"Ini seragam kalian." Akeno, menaruh kardus yang berisi seragam basket Kuoh Gakuen. Sebagai seorang yang membantu mendesain seragam basket Kuoh Gakuen, bersama Naruto, itu membuat kebanggaan sendiri untuk Akeno, terlebih lagi jika dengan seragam yang dia, dan Naruto desain, Kuoh Gakuen menjadi juara.

"Masalah seragam kita bahas nanti." Souna memejamkan matanya sesaat. "Tahun ini sepertinya kejuaran _Winter Champion_ menjadi semakin memanas, karena bukan hanya _God Choice_ , dan _Prince of Field_ saja pemain jenius yang akan berpartisipasi dalam kejuaran tahun ini." Souna menatap satu persatu-satu laki-laki didepannya yang menampakan ekpresi bingung.

"Apa maksud mu?" tanya Issei.

Mata violetnya terpejam beberapa saat. "Aku tidak tau pastinya. Tapi aku hanya mendengar dari Rias, kalau kejuaran Tahun ini, akan lebih menyulitkan, mungkin dapat dibilang paling berbahaya yang pernah ada di Jepang." Souna mengalihkan pandangannya pada Rias. "Jadi bisa kau jelaskan semuanya, Rias?" tanya Souna.

Seluruh pasang mata, termasuk mata saffir milik kekasih palusnya, menatap dirinya, yang menghela nafas pelan, sebelum menjelaskan apa yang diminta sahabatnya. "Sairaog, Kiba, apa kalian masih ingat, dengan nama sebutan kalian sebagai salah satu dari 5 pemain terbaik, 2 Tahun lalu?" Rias menatap Sairaog, dan Kiba secara bergantian.

"Ya. _Five King Crown's_. Memang ada apa dengan kami?" tanya Sairaog, yang menatap _Manager_ Team-nya, dengan pandangan bingung.

"Mereka juga akan ikut dalam kejuaran Tahun ini. Tahun lalu mereka tidak ikut, karena mereka percaya mereka tidak akan dapat menandingi _God Choice_ , tapi sekarang mereka semua berbeda, mereka semua didukung oleh _Prince of Field_ , dan beberapa pemain berbakat lainnya. Jadi kalian mengerti apa maksud ku kan?" Rias menatap tenang teman-teman satu Club-nya.

"Sou. Jadi pemain teraik 3 Tahun lalu saat kejuaran SMP, atau bisa dibilang _God Choice_ , mereka akan ikut dalam kejuaran Tahun ini. Lalu pemain terbaik 2 tahun lalu saat kejuaran SMP, yang disebut sebagai _Five King Crown's_ , yang memiliki kejeniusan dibawah _God Choice_ tidak ikut kejuaran Tahun lalu karena mereka percaya mereka tidak akan menandingi _God Choice_ , tapi sekarang, pemain terbaik 1 Tahun lalu saat masa SMP, atau _Prince of Field_ , yang memiliki kejeniusan hampir menyamai _God Choice_ mereka semua bergabung dengan SMA yang sama dengan para _Five King Crown's_ , untuk mengalahkan _God Choice_. Dan jika begitu, maka akan ada 6 Team yang harus diwaspadai, bukan begitu?" Naruto tersenyum menatap kekasih palsunya, yang menggeleng kecil. "Apa maksud mu?" tanya Naruto tidak mengerti.

"Tidak semua _Prince of Field_ , memilih sekolah yang sama dengan _Five King Crown's_. Aku akan beritau pada kalian yang aku ketahui. _Prince of Field_ , memilih SMA yang berbeda, dan ada beberapa dari mereka yang memilih SMA yang terdapat _Five King Crown's_ , dan juga tidak. Sairaog, dan Kiba, merupakan bagian dari _Five King Crown's_ , jadi ada 3 orang sisanya yang merupakan bagian dari _Five King Crown's_. Dan jika disimpulkan, maka akan ada, 7-8 sekolah, yang harus kita waspadai." Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan dari gadis bersurai crimson, yang merupakan kekasih palsunya.

"Alasan ku memilih SMA ini pada awalnya karena aku tau kalau, Sairaog, dan Kiba akan bergabung, karena dengan adanya mereka berdua aku yakin aku dapat membalaskan dendam ku pada salah satu _Five King Crown's_. Dan tahun kemarin aku sungguh muak dengan mereka, karena mereka takut akan keberadaan _God Choice_ , tapi aku tidak mendunga Tahun ini, dendam ku akan terbalaskan." Ujar Issei menyeringai lebar.

"Siapa..."

"Tentu saja, aku bodoh." Balas Issei kesal.

"...Yang nanya." Matsuda melanjutkan kalimatnya dengan kesal. Mengalihkan pandangannya, Matsuda, menatap Naruto. "Kapten, kapan kita akan mulai latihan?" tanya Matsuda.

"Itu bukan keputusan ku. Pelatih yang menentukannya." Balas Naruto tenang. Mata saffirnya teralih akan pemuda seurai coklat yang masih kesal. "Dan kau, Issei, berhentilah menatap teman mu seperti itu. Matsuda tidak bermaksud mengejek mu." Ujarnya tenang, menatap Issei yang masih kesal.

"Tapi apa kau tidak kesal jika kau diejek..."

"Hah ejek? Memeang siapa yang mau mengejek ku?" Naruto menyeringai. Berjalan santai kearah Issei yang mulai diam dan berkeringat, telapak tangannya dia taruh didepan wajah Issei, dengan jarak kurang dari 2cm. "Jika dia mengejek ku, mungkin aku akan..." Naruto menggerakan tangannya yang didepan wajah Issei, dan menyentuh bahu pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut. "...menghancurkan tulangnya dengan tangan ku ini." Lanjut Naruto, yang sedikit mencengkram bahu Issei, tapi walaupun begitu tetap membuat Issei sangat kesakitan.

" _Inilah alasan kami takut dengannya. Tidak hanya dalam basket kita harus mematuhi dia, tapi dalam hal seperti ini pun juga. Aku tau apa yang dirasakan Issei, karena aku sendiri pernah merasakan cengkraman Naruto diabahu ku seperti Issei. Walaupun terlihat pelan, tapi itu sungguh menyakitkan. Tapi karena Naruto lah, kita kembali seperti ini. Mungkin lebih baik dari Tahun lalu. Monster yang baik, mungkin itu kalimat yang tepat untuk menggambarkan dia."_ Batin Sairaorg menatap Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

 **XxX**

Membeltulkan letak kacamatanya, Souna memejamkan matanya tenang. "Jadi bagaimana menurut mu dengan menu latihan kali ini, Naruto?" Pelatih Team Basket Kuoh Gakuen, menatap datar, kumpulan laki-laki yang tengah bermain _Mini Game_ , kecuali Kapten Team, atau Ketua Club mereka yang tidak ikut, dan memilih duduk disampingnya, untuk mengamati perkembangan teman-temannya.

"Huh..." Bibirnya menghela nafas pelan. "Mungkin ini sudah cukup bagus untuk mengembangkan bakat mereka, tapi menurut ku, sebaiknya mereka diberi menu latihan masing-masing sebelum kejuaran, dan satu hari sebelum kejuaran mereka akan menunjukan hasil latihan mereka, dengan _Mini Game_ seperti ini." Naruto berfikir, jika seseorang yang memiliki posisi yang berbeda, dan diberi menu latihan yang sama, maka perkembangan dari bakat mereka, tidak akan pesat.

" _Sou_... jadi maksud mu, mereka harus melatih diri mereka sendiri-sendiri. Seperti Sairaorg, yang lebih fokus pada latihannya dibagian _Center_ , dan menjaga bawah Ring. Begitu, Naruto?" Souna menatap Naruto yang tersenyum tipis dibalik mata violetnya yang tampak sangat indah.

"Ya. Tapi itu masih kurang tepat." Mata saffirnya melirik kekanan, dan menggambil kertas, dan bolpen yang tergeletak disampingnya. "Akan aku tulis, menu latihan yang cocok untuk mereka menurut ku." Souna tampak terkejut dengan pemuda bersurai blonde disampingnya. Tulisan yang sangat detail, terlebih lagi gaya tulisannya juga bagus, bahkan lebih bagus darinya yang merupakan seorang perempuan. "Ini!" Selesai menulis, dirinya menyerahkan kertas tersebut pada Pelatih Team Basketnya, yang segara membaca tulisan yang dia tulis.

 _Sairaorg, lebih baik fokus terhadap pelatihan dibawah Ring, Rebound, dan Lompatan. Memiliki tangan yang besar, dia akan cocok untuk Rebound. Biarkan dia melatih Reboundnya dengan batu besar, agar dapat Merebound dengan satu tangan. Lalu untuk lompatan, kasihlah pemberat dikakinya. Dan jangan lupa latih Dribble, dan_ _Pass, mungkin ini tidak terlalu penting untuk Center, tapi setidaknya biarkan dirinya menguasi hal tersebut, karena mungkin sewaktu-waktu aku yakin hal itu bisa saja dibutuhkan._

 _Issei, aku tidak perlu menjelaskan dengan Detail. Berlatihlah dengan Serafall-san, aku yakin kemampuannya akan sangat meningkat, karena mereka memiliki gaya permainan yang sama._

 _Kiba, untuk masalah Fake, sepertinya dia harus bisa menyempurnakannya, bukan dalam bentuk dribble tapi dalam bentuk Shoot. Bagimana jika dia bisa melakukan Shoot, dengan bola menghilang, bukankah itu sangat bagus. Fake yang halus, pasti dapat menipu lawan dengan tembakan biasa, yang terlihat bolanya menghilang, mungkin lebih tepatnya menembus saat di Block._

 _Lalu utnuk Vali biarlah dia melatih dirinya sendiri. Aku sendiri tidak tau apa yang harus jelaskan untuk menggembangkan kemampuannya, tapi aku yakin dia mempunyai metode latihannya sendiri._

Mata violet Souna dengan tenang membaca sertiap kalimat yang ditulis Naruto. Menghela nafas pelan, Souna menatap Naruto. "Apa kau yakin, Naruto?" tanya Souna tenang, pada pemuda yang duduk disampingnya.

"Ya, dan untuk sisa-sisanya, seperti Gasper, Saji, Matsuda, dan Motohama, berlatih saja seperti biasanya, karena kemampuan dasar mereka masing kurang baik untuk melakukan menu latihan khusus." Naruto berdiri dari kursinya. "Sebaiknya kau pikirkan apa yang ku katakan tadi, Souna-senpai. Aku yakin hal itu yang akan membuat mereka berkembang dengan pesat." Lanjut Naruto sebelum berjalan pergi meninggalkan Souna, yang kembali membaca tulisan Naruto.

" _Menu latihan sendiri, aku tidak terlalu yakin. Tapi kalau dia yakin, aku juga yakin. Dia orang yang tidak bisa ditebak. Tegas, bahkan sangat tegas, tapi juga lembut, dan juga baik."_ Batin Souna tersenyum tipis, sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari sosok Souna yang terkenal dengan muka tembok tersenyum sangat indah bagaikan bidadari.

 **XxX**

"Tadi apa yang kau bicarakan, dengan Souna-senpai, Naruto?" Issei, bertanya pada pemuda bersurai blonde yang berjalan bersamanya. Tidak hanya Naruto, tapi seluruh pemain team inti Kuoh Gakuen Sairaorg, Kiba, dan Vali juga berjalan bersama, dan tujuan mereka hanya satu, mencari tempat makan, untuk makan bersama.

"Hanya soal latihan." Balas Naruto tenang. Hari ini dirinya sengaja tidak membawa motor miliknya, dan pulang bersama dengan kekasih palsunya, karena memang hari ini dia sudah merencanakan untuk makan, dan pulang bersama dengan teman-teman Club-nya.

"Souka, aku kira masalah percintaan. Dari wajah mu dapat aku tebak, kalau kau seorang _Playboy_." Vali yang berjalan dengan membaca buku, mengomentari kalimat Kapten teamnya dengan asal.

"Perkataan mu sungguh kasar Vali." Balas Naruto tersenyum tipis, yang tidak menggambil pusing komnetar yang diberikan satu-satu bersurai perak pemain inti team Kuoh Gakuen itu.

"Issei Hyoudou!" Seluruh pasang mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka, pada sosok yang memanggil Issei. Sekumpulan anak SMA dari sekolah lain, dengan tubuh yang dapat dikatakan sangat besar-besar, yang memiliki tubuh hampir menyamai _Center_ dari team Kuoh Gakuen, menatap Issei dengan pandangan penuh marah dan penuh dendam. "Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa dengan apa yang kau perbuat pada teman kami ya?" salah satu dari mereka maju, dengan membunyikan, tulang-tulang jarinya.

Mata saffirnya melirik kearah Issei. "Ada apa sebenarnya ini Issei?" tanya Naruto pelan, agar tidak didengar oleh sekumpulan anak SMA yang berbeda dengannya.

"Sebenarnya begini..."

 _ **Flasback**_

" _Kau tidak lupa kan, dengan jatah ku hari ini, Siswa Kuoh Gakuen-kun?" Orang dengan tubuh yang cukup besar, menarik kerah baju, seseorang pemuda cukup kecil memakai kacamata, dengan surai hitam dibelah tengah, yang tampak ketakutan dengan pemuda yang memakai seragam berbeda dengannya, yang kini berdiri didepannya._

" _Hey apa yang kau lakukan pada dia?" Mata light-goldennya, yang melihat hal pemerasan dari jauh, tidak terima akan hal itu, terlebih lagi orang yang diperas uangnya, merupakan murid dari sekolah yang sama dengannya. "Cepat lepaskan dia, sialan!" Issei berjalan cepat kearah mereka._

 _Kedua orang itu menatap Issei. "Hah!" Orang yang memiliki badan besar, menatap Issei kesal. "Apa masalah mu? Apa kau temannya?"_ _orang tersebut melepaskan cengkramannya pada orang yang dia peras, dan maju melangkah kearah Issei, dengan senyum meremehkan. "Kalau begitu cepat serahkan uang mu?" ujar orang tersebut dengan nada memerintah._

 _Issei memingkan kedua matanya. "Kalau aku tidak mau?" tanya Issei datar._

" _Kalau begitu..." Orang tersebut mencoba memukul Issei, tapi pemuda bersurai coklat itu, menunduk, dan segera memukul perut orang tersebut dengan keras._

" _Memukul ku? Maaf saja, tapi ide itu lebih dulu terlintas didalam pikiran ku." Issei dengan kuat memukul dagu orang tersebut hingga terjatuh_ _ditanah dengan keras. "Ingat nama ku, Issei Hyoudou. Jika kau masih memeras murid Kuoh Gakuen lainnya, kau akan berhadapan dengan ku!" ujar Issei keras._

 _Orang tersebut melangkah mundur. "Ka-kau harus ingat ini. Tu-tunggulah pembalasan ku." Orang tersebut lari ketakutan, meninggalkan Issei yang masih menatapnya datar._

 _ **Flasbak End**_

" _Sou_... jadi begitu." Naruto menglangkahkan kakinya kedepan. "Jadi mereka yang membuat masalah duluan. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa memaafkan mu begitu saja Issei..."

" _Ya aku tau itu."_ Batin Issei tertunduk pasrah.

"...kau tau bukan, jika sampai kau berkelahi diketahui oleh _Sensei_ , kau akan diskors, dan mungkin kau akan tidak ikut kejuaran nanti. Ya aku tau kau sendiri memang terpaksa ikut, tapi karena hal itu, biar aku yang urus mereka." Ujar Naruto datar, dengan memasukan kedua lenggannya kedalam saku celana.

Vali memasukan buku yang dia baca kedalam saku celanannya. "Tidak, aku juga akan ikut Naruto." Bibirnya terangkat, dan membentuk sebuah seringai. "Aku sudah lama tidak berkelahi, dan ini hal menarik. Aku tidak bisa melewatkannya begitu saja." Ujar Vali menyeringai.

"Aku juga ikut Naruto." Ujar Sairaorg menyeringai.

"Jangan lupakan aku." Tidak hanya mereka Kiba-pun juga tertarik.

"Ini adalah masalah yang aku buat. Jadi sudah sewajarnya jika aku juga ikut." Ujar Issei tersenyum.

Mata saffirnya menatap teman-temannya, datar. "Apa kalian mengerti apa yang aku katakan, apa kalian sengaja berkelahi biar tidak ikut kejuaran, dan berhenti dari _Club_?" ujar Naruto menatap teman-temannya.

"Tidak. Kami kini sudah merasa senang kembali dalam _Club_. Pada awalnya aku juga terpaksa, tapi sekarang berbeda, entah kenapa aku senang saja, bisa bersama kalian. Dan karena itu aku tidak bisa membiarkan seorang _Ochibi-chan_ seperti mu mengatasi hal ini sendirian, Naruto." Balas Vali menyeringai. "Jadi jangan coba menghentikan kami." Lanjut satu-satu pemuda bersurai perak disana.

Bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum. "Terserah kalian saja." Naruto kembali menatap sekempulan orang didepannya. "Jadi apa mau kalian sekarang?" Senyum terganti dengan seringai, yang dia tunjukan pada orang-orang didepannya.

"Tentu saja menghajar kalian, sialan!" sekumpulan orang yang lebih banyak dari mereka, berlari kearah mereka dan mengarahkan tinju mereka pada Naruto, dan yang lainnya.

.

"Jadi hanya ini yang kalian punya?" Naruto menatap datar orang-orang yang kini tengah tergeletak karena perkelahian mereka dengan teman-temannya. Pakaian yang dia kenakan, juga sudah sedikit kotor, karena sempat jatuh ketanah untuk menghindari pukulan salah satu dari mereka.

Melangkahkan kakinya kedepan, Naruto berjongkok, didepan orang yang mirip seperti _Leader_ mereka. Mengangkat wajah orang tersebut, dengan tangan kanannya, Naruto sedikit meremas wajah orang tersebut. "Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menghancurkan tulang wajah mu, karena mencoba macam-macam dengan teman-teman ku, tapi karena sebentar lagi Kejuaran akan dimulai, aku tidak dapat melakukannya..." Membuka pisau lipatnya yang sudah ada ditangan kiri, Naruto goreskan ujung pisaunya pada wajah orang tersebut. "...mungkin memberi kalian tanda untuk mengingat kami, adalah hal yang bagus." Naruto tanpa ragu menggores wajah orang yang dia pegang dengan pisau lipatnya.

Orang tersebut menggerang kesakitan. Perih, sakit, dirasakan oleh orang tersebut, tapi pemuda bersurai blonde tersebut sama sekali tidak peduli, dia tetap melanjutkan membuat sebuah bekas luka diwajah orang tersebut, yang membentuk lambang tengkorang kumis (Shirohige) hingga tuntas.

" _Dia benar-benar berbeda dari biasanya. Inikah dirimu yang sesungguhnya, Naruto Uzumaki?"_ batin Vali tenang yang menatap dari belakang.

.

 _ **To Be Continued**_

.

Saya menggambil action sport dari KnB, dan sepertinya banyak yang mempermasalahkan tinggi Naruto. Tinggi Naruto memang pendek, tapi lompatannya yang mencapai 1 meter seperti pemain NBA, apa itu tidak mungkin untuk melakukan Dunk, dan Alley-up, yang tinggi Ring anak SMA saja hanya 2,5 meter.

Lalu untuk action figt saya sudah bilang ini tidak akan banyak, ada mungkin tidak utama, jadi segi action ini kebanyakan saya skip, dan yang saya tampilkan, ketika Naruto masuk mode Yandere-nya. Dan ingat, Naruto penggambungan karakter dari Akashi Seijuro yang sedikit Yandere, dan Akabane Karma yang sangat peduli pada teman-temannya (Ingat ketika Kelas E, membantu Koro-Sensei, melawan Itona.)

Dan untuk Romance sepertinya kalian bisa menebak, anime yang romance berawal dari kekasih/pertunangan bohongan, dan memiliki banyak sekali harem, bahkan kakak-adik, diembat juga. Ketampanannya memang tidak terlalu, kepintarnya juga, tapi kebaikannyalah yang membuat dia banyak Harem. Satu lagi dia jago masak lho. Kalian bisa nebak kan, anime apa itu? Karena romance akan sedikit mirip, tapi juga berbeda.

 **Pemain terbaik yang diketahui** :

 _God Choice_ : ?

 _Prince of Field_ : ?

 _Five King Crown's_ : Kiba, Sairaorg, ?


End file.
